No More Words
by GenuineProdigy
Summary: Haibara left for 10 years. Something changed with Conan through the years. What will happen between them when she gets back? AixCon COMPLETED
1. Promises

**A/N: **This is my very first story...After reading some great ones on FanFic I thought I'd give it a try. Also, this story is mainly from a certain fanmade doujinshi. However, due to some poorly done translation and a little disappointing ending, I think I will fix some of the parts of the story…so here it goes. Plz R&R and a lot of tips…

Disclaimer: Yea, I own DC…in my dreams. All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Chapter One

**Promises**

"_Why…?"_ It didn't seem right in any way. As she looked out the window, only the map of Japan she had seen so many times filled her eyes along with her tears. The decision was made. There was no going back. She was crying.

**-0-**

She could still remember. As the cruel resolution replayed through her mind, she trembled.

_As the day began to end, the red sunset painted the whole sky. Haibara was sitting on a bench at the backyard, sipping a cup of tea. She stared at the sky, realizing she had been stuck inside of her lab for who-knows-how-many days. The speical reason that could drag her out of her place was…the little boy that suddenly rammed into her house to discuss some stuff with hakase. Although she figured it would some stupid stuff like his girlfriend, it was tempting to see what he was here for. Well, curiosity is a monstrous power._

_She stared into the sky, but thought about him. What was he…being such a part of her life? Why was there an invisible bond between them, making each other so important? So intriguing and smart. So tomboyish and stupid at the same time…So…lovable. As the girl tried to keep her face as though there had not been any emotion running through her right now, the boy came to her. As they talked, the girl's expressions were changing. She was wrong. It was not a stupid discussion._

"_It is the only way."_

"_To what?"_

"_To protect you…like I promised you so many times. You need to-"_

"_I will never allow this to happen." She threw a dark look at him, and stomped her way into her room._

_However, what could she do? Could she really stop the boy from doing whatever he wanted? The obssessive brat…As she began to cry, she suddenly thought of how the sky was too red for her taste…too much of her favorite color of roses…as though it were an omen for this._

Well, here she was. Even though she threw some tantrums and vicious looks, nothing could change the sudden decision. All she could think of was, "How could this happen?" Well, this led to another face-coloring event…

_The boy visited again before the week he had planned for. She slammed her door as soon as she saw the face that she could not hate. Footsteps. The door creaked open. She just stood there and kept her face away from the intruder._

"…_Haibara"_

"_Get out."_

"_Haibara, listen."_

"_Get out." Second time._

"_Really, you can't do this forever."_

"_What's wrong with you? I thought I said it loud and clear. Get. Out." Third._

_As she waited to explode for the fourth and last get-the-hell-out-of-here card, the turn of events prevented her from doing so._

_The boy held both of her hands and wrapped them around her waist, while resting his head gently on her right shoulder. Their faces were so close to each other, she froze right there on the spot. It was the closest moment they have ever had to themselves. Although her instincts and reactions were screaming to rip the connection, somehow she could not move an inch. She was only waiting for the boy's next move._

"_Haibara Ai. I am telling you this hopefully for the last time in my life. I promise you. Next time we meet, I will always be here. Fighting. For you. Or maybe you won't have to see me fighting. I will take care of the troubles here. I am going to destroy them and then we will meet again in peace. Right now, please cooperate with me. Trust me on this one."_

_"Stop it."_

_The boy let go and waited._

_"So you want me to ruin my life once more, and I'm supposed to trust you with that? I could finally have friends, freedom, and even someone that is almost a grandfather for me. And now, you...You don't even care! You don't know how I feel!" She could not resist it. She put her face in her hands and cried._

_He put his arm on her shoulder. She shook it away. He resisted._

_When she calmed down a little, he opened his mouth. This time, his tone was different._

_"Look at me, Haibara." She did. His face was unreadable. _

_"I know you have a hard time. But a few days ago, Kir called Jodie-sensei. She said Bourbon was about to make his next move." Haibara turned pale._

_He looked at her face directly._

_"I don't want to put you in danger. I know how difficult it is for you to handle. But...I just don't like the idea of keeping you close to an assasinator. I can't imagine of losing you. The damage...it would be unbearable. I respect your thoughts, Haibara." She tried to interrupt, but he just held a hand, telliing her to wait. "But think about it. I care about you. To me, you are not merely a partner, or a best friend. I...can't explain it. Now, a world without you, it would be unthinkable."_

_"There is something more than friendship. Something...I can't really grasp yet."_

_What could she do? It was too much. She could barely think. It was a good thing that her auburn hair covered her reddened face. All she could do was nod curtly._

"_Thank you Haibara." With that, he kissed her right cheek gently, and slipped out of her room._

_The girl stood still for the next few minutes, and then touched the spot where he had kissed her. Idiot…Just what is he thinking? He already has a friggin' destiny made for him…what's his reason? Too kind. Too persuasive. Next day, she began packing her things to get ready for the 'plan'._

If there was a real reason behind her decision of following the plan, it was this. _Well, it can't be helped_, she thought. _It was pretty unfair, now that I look at it again. _While calming her suddenly-hot face from the recall of this memory, she still couldn't help but to bitterly smile and think, _Liar_…

A few hours later, a voice stated, "_All passengers, please get ready for the landing. Our flight to New York is about to end. Repeat. All passengers…_"

At the airport, she met his parents. They hugged her as if they were her real ones. Although she wanted her self to be more satisfied with this encounter, her mind was blank. She felt too cold. As if some frozen chains were tightening her heart. "_Did I make the right choice? Am I…running away again_?" Her pale face was reflected by the car window.

"_…Idiot…Idiot…" _That was all she could think of on her way to the house.

Cold, tired, ragged, something broken inside of her. She did not want to stay long with the parents. All she heard clearly was the location of her room, while she disregarded things like "call your home", or "how do you feel".

When she could finally be alone for herself in the bed, she shuddered. Then, she let her inside flow out of her eyes. Stupid…I knew I couldn't handle this well…

But what she didn't know was that right now, Edogawa Conan was at her room, staring at a photo consisting of the smiling pair of them. He was on the verge of tears, thinking about his partner that could not be at his side.

**-0-**

My name is Kudou Shinichi. When I was dating with my childhood friend, Mouri Ran, I witnessed a suspicious transaction between some men in black clothes. I was too concentrated on the deal to notice a guy that snuck up behind me. After knocking me unconcious, he fed me a poison, that shrunk my body. I decided to hide my identity as Edogawa Conan, and now I reside at Ran's house, while helping his father, Mouri Kogoro, on various cases.

Haibara Ai, real name, Miyano Shiho. She is the creator of the poison. When the organization killed her sister unfairly, she resisted. When she was being held captive, she took the poison herself to commit suicide, but instead it had shrunk her body that enabled her to escape. Hakase found her lying at the street and brought her to live with him. She is an extremely good actress and scientist. Also, she is one of the pain-in-the-butts, but i guess she is a good partner to be hanging out with.

We used to work out plans to bring the Organization down to eternity, and sometimes she created temporary antidotes of the poison. Well, it had been brought down a few months ago. The criminals could finally face the lights of justice. Now that there is time to ponder, I try to think of what she might be doing in America. At the airport, I told her to come back in 10 years no matter what. She told me she would.

However, she stopped any kinds of communication with me about 3 years ago. I've been calling her like a hundred times ever since the organization disappeared. _Still so god damn mysterious. At least tell me nothing is wrong! _3 consecutive years, I still try to imagine what could have happened to her. Right now, I am staring at the photo that I kept for the last 9 years and 355 days in my pocket after discovering it in hakase's house.

The only picture she left…One that held only the two of us.

As the sunlight shone through my glasses, I heard,

"Conan-kun! You're gonna be late!"

Crap. School.

**-0-**

-**End of Chapter One-**

**A/N:** Yes, I know it is a bit sappy, and I think Conan might be a bit off character…but my first try. Please review.


	2. Distorted Chains

Disclaimer: Detective conan is the property of Gosho Aoyama. I do not own it.

Chapter Two

**Distorted Chains**

_Some parts of me really want to cry. Except that I forgot how._

**-0-**

He put the picture inside of his uniform coat as he made his way out of the house. A girl with shoulder-length black hair and innocent brown eyes was waiting for him.

"Conan-kun, you look really weird. Did you eat breakfast?"

"A-Ah, good morning, Ayumi-chan." He tried to compose his face and fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Let's go before we are too late, shall we?" He put a simple smile on his face and walked with her to school.

Even though he started to wait for something at 4:30 am at his house, nothing happened so far. He hoped for something like meeting her casually at the street, or she might have bursted into the classroom, or even have visited him at dawn. But Christ. Nothing happened throughtout the whole day.

Classes were boring. Even though he has been going through this for almost 10 years, he still couldn't get used to learning everything once more. _Sigh._ But he assumed that today was even worse to concentrate because of _her_.

_Where is she, anyway? So you still keep it bottled up…_

The promises they had made seemed to become more and more absurd to him. However, he knew a bit about Haibara. And something of his instincts were telling him that today would be special. That she was still living fine. That she would be somewhere near him…

"…Edogawa-kun!"

_What? Was he dreaming?_

"Edogawa-kun!" As he heard the voice once more, he slapped his hand to check. Hard. He wasn't dreaming. When he was about to get up and look around, there was a burst of laughter.

"Edogawa-kun, if you can't answer my problem, just tell me. You don't have to hit yourself.

"Ah…Hai!" Soooo…It was the teacher then. The bell rang, and he just put his head on the desk, a bit frustrated.

"Oi, Conan. What was that before, eh?" asked Genta.

"Yeah, it looked like you were daydreaming…maybe about the teacher's body!" added Mitsuhiko. Both of them laughed at Conan's disbelieving face.

_Hey, hey. _"Shut up, you two." Jeez, its weird to be with these guys when they are so old now.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleepy."

"Why? You can't sleep right now." said Genta.

"Why?"

"Cuz, it is the most important moment for everyone."

"Huh?...It's lunch time, isn't it." For a second, his mind was somewhere else. He was frustrated for the second time. _Now it's getting annoying._

"I think I'll just skip lunch today, guys. You go and eat." He couldn't help but smiling at what he just said. It was so much like _her._ What was wrong with him? Thinking so much of her.

"Well…We'll leave you alone then." Mitsuhiko smirked. Maybe he noticed. Genta and Mitsuhiko walked away.

Some silence, please. His thought was ruined when he heard,

"Hey Conan, do you remember Ai-chan?"

"Yeah…"_ Haha. As if I hadn't been thinking about her for the last few minutes._

"I wish we were all together…It's already been years since she left to America."

"True. Well, time passes kinda quickly."

"Well. Do you remember the promise she made to us 10 years ago?"

She looked pretty expectant, smiling and all. Due to some incomprehensible embarrassment, he decided to play dumb.

"Eh…"

"Don't tell me you don't know! She said she'll be back in exactly 10 years…today!" She sighed. "Hey, the exams are coming up…want to study together?"

It looked like she was a bit disappointed, so he said OK. She walked out of the class instead of asking him to come with her.

_What she said was pretty ridiculous. _He thought. Of course he knew and remembered. But…something was not right to him. Instead of being happy, he somehow thought it would be a bit uncomfortable for him. He tried to get some Z's, but it was quite impossible to control his train of thoughts.

_Gosh, today is a drag, _Conan thought as he got up. He started to walk aimlessly around the school. Then, he imagined how he would look by the others. He chuckled unconciously. _I bet I look really stupid._ He was thinking along these lines, trying to somehow break out of this pointless hope. After all, she is one of _those_ kinds of girls. The ones that just keep a cool face and say 'whoops' or 'sorry' without even meaning it when they didn't keep a silly promise.

_Yeah, it's better forget about all this bull._ He ended up facing the door leading to the top floor of the school when he made his final decision. What the heck, might as well as enjoy the wind.

_I will forget._

**-0-**

He opened the door. Then-

"Ha-Haibara?"

Conan just froze. There stood a girl with reddish-brown hair with slight waves that fell around her shoulders. She was as tall as him, and was also wearing the blue high school uniform. As her face turned, he could see every bit of her that he had imagined today. The turquoise, piercing eyes, the thin pink lips that were now converting into a little smile, everything was still the same. Except that something was different. Was she…beautiful? As much as Conan didn't want to think of the word, he had to admit it.

Her eyebrows went up. "Hey, Kudou-kun. It's been a long time."

Conan could not say a word yet.

"You know, it still makes you a pervert if you stare at a girl for too long."

He disregarded that. "Why are you here?"

"Well, after I took the entrance exam, I thought I'd look around the school and recall some memories-"

"You know I don't mean that."

Pause.

"Didn't you make me promise?"

He blinked.

"I will always be here, no matter what happens. I thought I told you that clearly."

She sighed. "It's time, isn't it? I heard it on the news…" When Conan didn't interrupt, she continued. "…that the organization was finally down." She sighed again before going on. "Good thing I met you here alone. I'm back to finish what I began. I finally made the antidote." She reached inside of her pocket, took out a handkerchief with a red pill inside it, and gave it to him.

"This is…"

"Yeah, it is your role's final end." He was so concentrated on the medicine that he didn't catch a streak of sadness that flashed for a moment across her face.

_As I thought…The memories still exist here. I do indeed belong in this place. I won't, no, can't get out of this situation. Meanwhile, Kudou-kun…continue with your previous life. It is probably the first and last gift I will give you._

"What are you doing? Take it already." She urged the examining boy.

"By the way, was it nice in America?" He blurted out.

"Yeah, it was. But why? Is your brain too old to catch up now?" She smirked a little, as she realized that this could be some of the last moments she would have with him.

Then he was almost shouting.

"So was I! I've been filling up Shinichi's place all this long! Do I even need to take the antidote now?"

"Still, you want to end it, don't you? You need to go back. To the present, remember? You cannot fight against time. It is up to your choice, though." _I know what you are thinking, Kudou-kun…Just take it…let me break this connection…_His expression was unreadable. It reminded her of the little kid that was telling her to leave to America 10 years ago. _Geez._

To her great surprise, he put the medicine back on her hand and wrapped it like a fist.

"So I'm free to do this. I'm happy right now, and I think it is enough." He smiled gently, looking at her shocked expression.

Although she had been expecting this a little, she was truly taken aback.

"What are you saying, fool? I've been working hard on this for the last years."

"I appreciate your work, Haibara…but I can't let go. I can't let Edogawa Conan disappear now."

With that, he turned to the door and said,

"Now I'm gonna let the others know that you came." His smile wasn't fake…Was he really happy about this decision?

Haibara leaned against the wall next to the door. _What just happened? So…the memories still exist. The chains aren't broken yet, huh?_

She slid down to the floor. She put her arms around her legs. Tears were reflecting the sunlight. _I can't understand. Hakase…my friends…even him…they still exist as they did 10 years ago. They are near me. I AM happy. Happy enough._

_But…Why do I feel so much pain?_

**-0-**

When she descended the stairs in a few minutes, she was spotted by the detectives.

"Heey! Ai-chan!" Ayumi cried, while two boys gasped.

Ayumi hugged her, while the boys just gaped.

"It's so good to see you again! Will you be staying?"

"Yeah, I guess for a while…"

"Conan told us you were back, but since he is a bit of a joker, we couldn't really believe it" said Genta. _When was I a darn joker?_ Thought Conan.

"I'm sorry to surprise you all out of sudden." She answered with a tiny smile.

"N-No, I like surprises!" _Mitsuhiko, still in his dreams._ Conan's face was a little pinched from this hilarity. Yet it was a bit sad at the same time. He'd never imagine Haibara as a 28 year old woman.

The bell rang.

"Say, why don't we celebrate tomorrow at hakase's house?" Everyone agreed to Mitsuhiko's suggestion.

"Well, I can wait for you guys to finish school. I wanted to look around this place." The boys went back to the class, while Ayumi lingered a bit.

"Ne, Ai-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Our detective club still exists…You will join, right?"

An unexpected question. However, the answer slipped without thinking.

"No."

"But can you think out about it once more? Plee-ase?" Ayumi still looked cute, huh. She smiled despite herself.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Thanks!" With that, she happily ran into her classroom.

_Why do I feel so uncertain?_

There were just too many things to handle at this point.

_What should I do?_

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**A/N**: Longer than I've expected…plz review and tell me ur thoughts abt the story. Everything is welcome.


	3. Dramatic Ego

**A/N: **Thank you, Enji86 and YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, for giving kind reviews! I'm sorry that I'm a bit bad at writing romantic stuff…Mild inspirations were only the things that supported me to write this. Anyway, I edited some parts of the previous chapters so…hope they are better! Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC. If I do, why am I in fanfiction?

Chapter Three

**Dramatic Ego**

_The 63th solution for the wise: run away._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

We've made it to the crossroads.

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye Conan, Haibara!"

"Ai-chan, don't forget what you said!" Shouted Ayumi cheerfully.

"Yeah!" I called back.

We walked for a few minutes in silence when he finally broke it.

"I'm surprised."

"I thought detectives are supposed to know what's coming up, but. What is it?"

"Up till now, you've always been so nice to Ayumi."

Now that I think of it…I could be cold, even sarcastic to her. But she felt like a cute little sister to me. Why? Aha, the answer came out from nowhere.

"She was the first to call my name. Even when I tried to go home alone, she didn't give up. Her search for friendship is much too strong."

He chuckled, which annoyed me slightly.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Its just déjà vu. She was the first to talk to me, too."

"Ah."

Some silence. Then,

"Let's never forget Ayumi Yoshida-san." We said simultaneously.

More awkward silence. Then we laughed out loud.

"Looks like we have the same minds."

"I don't want to be a deducing-freak like you."

"Oh, look who's saying. Do you think I want to be evil-eyed and super-sarcastic mad scientist?"

"_Please._ Still a total jerk, aren't you?"

It was much easier to be with him now, jabbering at each other. Then, we arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency.

"Well, bye now" I said after stating how irritating it is to be next to someone that is constantly saying stuff like, 'I got it', or 'I see' without telling a clue to anyone. I started to walk faster, leaving him in front of the building.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. "Wait, Haibara."

There was a small shock of electricity as he got hold of my hand. I instinctively smacked it. Hard.

"Ow." Another bit of silence.

"I-I'm sorry." The words were stammered out of my mouth. I could feel my face grow hot. My voice was somewhat broken. _What the…Why did I hit…?_ "Sorry, what were you gonna say?"

"It's just that I don't live in Uncle's house anymore. I live in my own, so…"

"Ah." Now I couldn't think of anything to say, so we just walked together in complete quietness. I could tell he was amused by my actions; he was smiling. When we finally arrived at my (no, hakase's) house, it was because of that irksome expression that made me open the fence harder than necessary. My toe hit it and it hurt like hell, but thankfully, he didn't notice.

"See you tomorrow, Kudou-kun."

Still embarrassed, I tried to make my way inside as quickly as possible. However, he grabbed my hand for the second time. This time, there was no shock, so I just looked up at his face. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"By the way, Haibara…"

I waited for him to continue.

"Even though the organization is gone, I'm still willing to do my job. To protect you, I mean that I will do my best to make you happy. Just like the rest of the kids. I wish you can always have a smile like them."

With that, he let me go and said, "See ya!", grinning as if he'd done everything he wanted to do today.

Even after I heard his door close, I stood still for a while. _I do NOT get it. What is he trying to do? _Confused and tired, I almost ran into the house.

"Oh, welcome home, Ai-kun! How was school?"

"It was good, considering that my friends are there…and now that the problems are solved, I guess I will try to enjoy my life from now on."

"So you won't leave, right?" Hakase was happy.

"Guess not…" I was still deep in thought as I went downstairs to find a band-aid for my toe. _But it's a school…where I have to be with him…_

**-0-**

(General POV)

The alarm clock rang. As much as she'd have loved to just stay in bed for a good few hours, she had school today.

She looked at her image in the mirror. She could see large bags under her eyes which she got from lack of sleep. _Sigh._ First day of school all over again. She took a quick shower and got dressed up for school. When she got into the kitchen, she saw Conan eating a piece of toast with butter on it. He was in a conversation with hakase, (w_hat the-) _only with pants and an unbuttoned shirt on.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, while trying not to stare at his body.

"Oh, good morning, Haibara." Conan put his toast in his mouth and quickly buttoned his shirt. After taking out a large bite out of the bread, he said, "I thought we could go to school together."

Normally she'd have just rolled her eyes and waited for him, but her insides didn't allow it.

"Today, the teacher asked me to drop by earlier, so excuse me."

"Hey, wait a bit!" He was putting on his coat. However, she pretended not to hear him and left the house without another word. She almost ran to school, thinking hard.

_All this time, _She thought. _I've been acting cool. Trying to tell others that I was somewhat different from them. Even I thought I was tough…or strong, but. Really. My mind is filled with…nothing. Like an onion, that is covered with countless layers without having an actual core._

As she arrived at school, she cleared up her thoughts.

_I still want one. An escape. I have to be me._

**-0-**

(Mitsuhiko's POV)

_Oh GOD! I can't be late _again_! How could I forget that the alarm clock was broken? I was late just yesterday!_

I ran like hell. No stops or anything. I took a look at my watch. 3 minutes left. _This is like a god damn race, _I thought.

_Whew! _Made it. _Wait…What are my friends all talking about?_

I heard something like,

"_That_'s the transfer student?"

"Uh-huh. She is _beautiful_, but she is so cold."

"Yeah. Doesn't even talk much, does she?"

Wha-_That means- _My eyes flew around rapidly. Then, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Ha-Haibara-san…"

She was sitting at the corner of the classroom, gazing out the window. Her strawberry blonde hair turned to me, and I saw a gorgeous face.

"Hey, Tsuburaya-kun. You were almost late." She smiled at my gawking face.

_Whoa~She is incredibly cute today…She smiled at me._

I thought I was gonna melt. She'd normally keep a poker face no matter what.

"Oh…yeah…we are in the same class I guess." I could only stammer out my words. "By the way, today we are going to celebrate at hakase's, right?"

"Ah, that's right! Maybe I'll cook some dinner for you guys."

"Okay, thanks." I wanted to talk to her more, but a voice interrupted me.

"Oi, Mitsuhiko, who's that?" Conan…appeared out of the blue.

"Oh, Haibara. So you are in this class, too?"

I looked at her. She merely nodded. She wasn't _this_ cold to everyone. What happened?

Then, Conan ruffled her hair. She froze at the touch. _Really, what happened? She doesn't even want to glance at him?_

"Don't go ahead tomorrow." Conan said. "Hey, Mitsuhiko! We've gotta change for P.E."

"Ah…yeah!" We left the class, leaving Haibara-san there.

I wonder what's going on. I don't think Conan or Haibara-san would tell me. At _that_ time, we certainly shared everything with each other…or did we? And now…Argh! It's so confusing._ But I hope you smile a lot more now…_

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

_During those days back then, it was okay to be me. I had a reason to be next to him. To create the antidote…I could be buried in here. But now…_

I could get away from here. I don't have any reason to stay. I could make him forget about my existence. I could escape. But I didn't.

_I could run away forever…_

"…Ai-chan!" I realized that Ayumi was waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, Yoshida-san. What is it?"

"Well, about the question I asked you yesterday…" She seemed hopeful. "You will be able to join us, right? The detective club."

_What should I do? _My previous thoughts got me.

"Sorry, Yoshida-san. I don't think it will be possible." She looked really disappointed, so I added, "But feel free to come at my house for meetings or ask me for advice. After all, I'm still your friend."

She looked better. "Thanks, Ai-chan. It still means much. See you later!" She went away.

I sighed.

**-0-**

(After school, 6pm, at hakase's)

(General POV)

_Even I can enjoy your sensuous lies  
>Maybe we are playing hide-and-seek<em>

_I love looking in your curious eyes  
>You may be making a tongue-in-cheek<em>

She sang in a low voice while making curry for the kids that would be coming today. She put a small spoon in her mouth, tasting her result. It was good. She was so into it, that she did not notice someone sneaking up on her.

"So, Haibara. You won't join them?"

The spoon clanged on the floor.

"Ku-Kudou-kun! Don't scare me like that!" She tried to calm herself, and saw Conan's amused face.

"I think your instincts died over 10 years. Can you even see me clearly? Haha." As she picked up her spoon, he said, "So, why are you crawling out of this? It's not really detective stuff we do now. It's more like a study group."

"I don't need any of it." Still annoyed by his appearance, she snapped the words.

Conan flinched a bit at her tone. _It's the first time I see her so ignorant. It's a good thing, I guess…_

"Oh, by the way, Haibara." She looked up at him.

"Please don't call me Kudou-kun anymore. I am Edogawa Conan." Then he walked out the door. He didn't hear the spoon hit the floor for the second time.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**A/N: **The last part turned out to be shorter than I thought…Reviews and tips, please! I will accept anything :D Tell me what you think about the story. The next chapter may come out at sometime between next week and this weekend.


	4. Nostalgic Holiday

**A/N: **Thanks, Tok. Terish and Anime Lady PIMP! I really appreciate your reviews. I'd also like to thank the others who read my story. Finally, I really want to thank Enji86, who gave me the feedbacks for the second time. Well...I think Ai is not the type of girl to approach any guys easily. For the story's sake, let's leave it at that Ai still likes Conan. I'll try my best to post and update faster. This chapter also happened to be easier to write, so I'm posting it faster than I promised. Reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC. It's all Gosho Aoyama's. blah. blah.

Chapter Four

**Nostalgic Holiday**

_We cry the most on holidays. Ironic._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

I stared at the door. I slowly bent myself to pick up the spoon _again._

_No way._

_How can this happen? How can Kudou Shinichi possibly disappear, and Edogawa Conan…remain? And _her_? He can't have given her up…Just what is the matter with him? He won't go back. He refuses to return to his previous life. Why?_

_I want to know the truth behind his actions._

Then, I realized that the pot of curry was groaning. I hurriedly turned off the fire before it could screw up. Just when I washed my hands and the spoon and went out of the kitchen, the kids came.

"Hi, Haibara-san." Mitsuhiko seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Whoa, it smells _awesome_ in here!" exclaimed Genta.

"It's curry, right? Ai-chan must be a great cook!"

"Thank you, Yoshida-san, although I'm not sure if it will taste as good as it smells."

"It does!" Hakase appeared out of nowhere. It looks like he already got his serving secretly. He was holding a large plate of rice with curry.

"Hakase…!" I glared at him, while he flinched and quickly ran over to his computer. Soon, it was very noisy.

"Wow, this tastes fantastic!" Of course, Genta was the fastest to get himself a second helping.

"Jeez, Genta-kun, slow down a little. You are even going to eat others' helpings." Mitsuhiko was still happy to teach Genta about manners, then.

"Conan-kun, eat some more! There's a lot."…And Yoshida-san…still with the crush on Kudou…or Edogawa-kun whatever. Haha. Everything was exactly the same as it was 10 years ago. I couldn't help but to smile. Then, my smile disappeared when Genta spilled his curry on the floor while trying to steal Conan's.

"Don't be so greedy, Genta. You should clean this up." Conan's eyes narrowed. It reminded me of the times when I used to tease him about his relationship with his…girlfriend.

_Sigh_. Even him…He hadn't really changed at all. Everyone is just the same except that they are in a different space and time.

_I want to decide. Do I need to continue being me from 10 years ago?_

"Hey, guys! Don't waste your time anymore. We need to study for the finals, remember?" Conan shouted over the three kids who were arguing about Genta's appetite.

"But I finished my homework!" yelled Genta.

"Genta-kun…you still have 30 more questions to go." Examined Mitsuhiko.

"_Sigh…_Maybe I need to get some dessert before I start." Wow.

"_Genta-kun!_"

"Alright…"

I couldn't really concentrate on my studies yet. So I just read a magazine while talking once in a while. Then, Conan whispered,

"Oi, Haibara. How come you stopped communicating with me 3 years ago?"

"I was gonna commit suicide, but I changed my mind at the last moment."

"WHAT? Haibara, you can't-"

"Just kidding. Stop shouting. You hurt my ears." I rubbed on them, while continuing, "I finished creating the antidote back then. I wanted to make it a surprise for you, that's all."

"But why stop communicating?"

"You're a detective, after all. And I couldn't trust myself enough that I wouldn't tell you."

"Jeez, you made me worry!"

"Well, _I_ personally think it was time that you should have stopped treating me like a child."

He gave me a look that said, _here we go again._ And he went back on studying.

It took some time to realize that I didn't really get irritated when he said he worried about me.

Silly.

**-0-**

The kids were gone, and he remained to 'help' me. I just told him not to bother me while I cleaned everything up. I doubted he could even wash the dishes correctly. When I was rinsing the dishes, I suddenly wanted to ask him something.

"Hey, Edogawa-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…I changed?"

"Do you want to?"

He waited, but I couldn't answer.

"I did." I looked at him.

"I became more gentle…perhaps?" He smirked. "Anyway, even if you do change, it doesn't necessarily mean that you become a different person, right?" While I tried to think over it, he added, "Well, I lost my keys to my house the other day, and I had to climb over the wall and all. Then I found them under my bed."

"Moron." "Haha…"

I noticed that he tried to distract me on purpose. _It still didn't change, the soft part of him. Just like they say, even though the outer part may be easy to change, the core, the inside, the personality of one is extremely hard to shift completely._

_But something _had _happened to me. I do not know when, or why. Something in my heart changed deeply, and it still hurts…_

Whatever it was, something felt certain to me.

Perhaps this was _my_ place. Perhaps I _have _to stay here. Perhaps this is the place of my destiny. Walking away, it would only be a temporary trip away from here. Like a horse tied to its stake, there is no point. Perhaps I _do_ belong here.

And there was a whole new view to the world.

**-0-**

(few months later)

Thump.

_Diing Doooong~ Diing Doooong~~_

Thump.

"Alright, class! Settle down! The exams are about to start now!" Yelled the teacher.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Whew…" I sighed.

_Jeez, Why am I so nervous? It's just a high school test. I took this once already. Calm down, Haibara. Calm down…_

_This is _all_ because of you, Edogawa-kun…_

.

So this…_thing_ started when he came to hakase's as always for dinner a few weeks ago. I prepared him dinner and sat down on a couch to read a magazine. After eating two helpings of cream spaghetti with hot-sauced potatoes, he walked over to me.

"Oi, Haibara. How come you're always either watching TV or reading a magazine? Aren't you even worried about the finals?"

"Mind your own business." I said blithely.

"Hey, you've gotta be concerned about your grades, now." Then he grinned mischievously. I didn't like that look. "I got an idea! Let's bet on who's gonna get the better scores on the test. If I win, you'll have to spend the Christmas Eve with me."

"_What_? Why?"

"I'm gonna do anything to make you study, even if you dislike it."

"I will_ never _do it. Besides, what do _you_ care about my grades?" I threw a glare at him. He didn't even flinch.

"It's for your future, Haibara. Or maybe you're just afraid…that I'm smarter than you?" He was so taunting, with that annoying smirk on his face.

I was pissed off. "Fine. Let's do this. And if I win, _you _will do the dishes for a month."

"Okay, it's a deal."

_I'll show you, Mr. Wise-ass._

.

At first, I thought it'd be easy to handle with, to win a stupid detective in terms of intelligence. But, when I thought about it after he was gone to his house, I realized that it was really unfair. Since I studied high school subjects at America, I wasn't that familiar with the ones in Japan. But him…He _was._ So, next morning,

"_Edogawa-kun. This is unfair. You already are familiar with Japanese exams, while I'm not! This bet is off." I spit out the words as harshly as I could._

"_Well, you should've thought about that before you agreed to it." With that, he walked away._

"_Hey! Wait! I'm not done!"_

I tried several more times to talk to him about the bet, but he simply avoided me whenever the subject surfaced. _Grr_. That stubborn brat. Nothing could change his mind. So what could I do? I tried to concentrate on my studies ever since.

Another problem was, ironically, myself. Sometimes I didn't want to concentrate. Sometimes there would be a weird feeling. Sometimes, I really felt like...I actually wanted to..._lose_.

The test paper came to me.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Gosh_, that bet was really getting on my nerves.

_How come _he_ gets to have everything he wants?_

_And what's wrong with me? Actually..._hoping_ for something? Did I even study correctly?_

**-0-**

…And two weeks passed. Quickly. It was already the last day of school.

The teacher came into the class. Many of the girls squealed. My stomach suddenly wasn't feeling well. I wasn't confident, somehow. _Maybe I _should_'ve studied more._ Then, it felt a bit hot, realizing what would happen if I lost the bet. Making me feel worried...stupidly waiting...every day. When the teacher called out my name to give me my grades, I thought my heart would rip out of my body.

_Let's see now…Slowly…_

I breathed in and out several times before looking at the contents of the paper.

_7 subjects…100…100…94…97…100…94…91…If I add them up…676…and divded by seven is-_

"Ninety-six point six."

"Huh?" I turned my eyes away from the paper. Edogawa Conan was sitting two chairs ahead, looking at me.

"Your grade's average. It's ninety-six point six."

"Kind of you to read my grades for me." I was annoyed.

"I didn't." He answered. _Oh, right. He is all the way over there…then?_

"How the hell-"

"It's a simple bit of mind-reading." He smirked at my expression. "People normally mouth the number they are thinking when they calculate. A while ago, you mouthed the number 76. I know you, for one thing, that you would get nothing like that on any kind of test. So I guessed it was the sum of your grades. I also thought you wouldn't get eighty or seventy in average, so I simply put in the number six on the hundredth number and divided it."

But I was still a bit surprised. "You did all that in a few seconds?"

He was pleased. "You still don't know me." He stood up and walked to my desk.

"So, who won the bet?" I asked, already a bit hopeless.

"Looks like I did." He grinned at me, while I was horrorstruck. "_My_ average is 97.4. Then, you have to spend the Christmas Eve with me!"

"He-Hey! Wait a second!" I could barely make out the words, while I felt blank. "This-This is _not_ right! We are not kids anymore, you know. Wha-"

Before I could go on, he sighed and slid down to his knees.

"Well, sorry if it was too childish, then." He said the words bitterly.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt, then, to go Christmas shopping together."

It was surprising how he suddenly stood up and said, excited,

"Really? Thanks!" And he walked out of sight.

I was staring at the class door, my mouth still a bit open. Then I realized that I fell for his trick. _It was so unlike him._ To be…obssessive with such a stupid bet. What the heck is wrong with him? It was…It was…

Pathetic.

**-0-**

It was snowing.

Christmas Eve approached in a daze.

I made myself a cup of coffee, and sat down on a chair next to the window, making sure to be able to catch the great scenery. White snow covered up the dull city colors, every roof of the cars was engulfed by the white color, and children and dogs were playing altogether. Hakase brought me a cinnamon roll, and I was deeply sinking into the coffee aroma, enjoying breakfast. Peace, could be so small, yet so sweet.

Until he broke into the scenery, that is.

He was just outside the window, with pink cheeks, body covered with a little bit of snow, wearing a blue wool hat. He wrote on the window, "I'm cold." I made an expression at him, and opened the door.

"Ready, Haibara?" _Shoot._

I sighed. "In a minute."

I went into my room to get dressed, while I let Edogawa-kun to tell the story to the confused hakase.

.

(Conan's POV)

So this was supposed to be a joke. One day, I wanted to get her annoyed for any kind of stupid thing, which included myself. Then, I came up with a brilliant idea. But I never expected it to turn out like this. I mean, seriously. _Haibara?_ The genius scientist? Losing to a detective? I thought it'd be near impossible. But those weeks back then, I really wanted to beat her. So I just studied a bit more than usual, and _bada-bing_. What. The. Heck.

I thought I'd just tell her that it was nothing but a joke. But when I saw her again…I changed my mind for some reason. I don't know it myself. I began to feel excited for the stupid bet I suggested. Even if it were to be something as cheesy as Christmas shopping, it was with a…friend? Partner? Or someone that I haven't been with for 10 years. Somehow, I was actually feeling up for it.

_I still don't get why, though._

Anyway, Christmas shopping is a _lot_ of work. I thought it'd be simple, just buying some presents for the people we know. I didn't know Haibara would buy the decorations now! Why did she leave everything for today? I looked at her. My face should've been reflecting my thoughts, because she said,

"If you're tired, Edogawa-kun, remeber; This is all your fault."

"_Still_. Why did you have to buy so many things today?"

"Dunno. I haven't shopped in a while." _Liar. It's revenge, right?_ I glared at her. She then suddenly seemed to be very interested in a coffee mug.

Finally, the shopping trip ended in 7 hours. It was weird that I wasn't really angry or tired of being with her for such a long time.

"Whew…" Looks like _she_ was tired, though. She leaned against the door while I opened it. She sat down on a couch, as I did too on the opposite side. When I was about to shout "We are home, hakase!", she tossed something at me.

It was a red box tied by a golden ribbon.

"What is this?" I said as I fiddled the thing over in my hand.

"Sort of like an apology…for 3 years ago." She wasn't looking at my direction. Looks like she had to force the word 'apology' out. _Of course._ But it was seriously surprising. Haibara. Giving me a present as an apology.

"So, meitantei. Are you not opening it because you already know what's inside it?" She smirked.

I don't know why, but I was nervous. I even felt like I was blushing a little. _What is this gonna be? Is this…really just as an apology?_ I slowly opened it.

The thing blew up in a small _puff_ and the flour covered my face. I blinked a good few times to see her on the floor, laughing like hell.

_Ha…i…ba…ra…You…_

"What the hell was that for?" I muttered as I went into the bathroom to wash my face. Ugh. I remember the first time she did this trick on me. The only difference was that she used a gun to creep me out.

_Jeez. Should've thought of that. Really, what was I expecting-_

"Thanks, Edogawa-kun. It was fun." I popped my head out of the towel. She was at the bathroom door, still snickering away. I was about to open my mouth and protest, but she added, "But you didn't see the bottom of the box, did you?"

Curiosity burned throughout my body again, so I just said, "_You_ will pay for this.", and quickly walked over to the opened box. She rolled her eyes.

Inside of it, was a…golden oval locket. Hand-made. Fancy. I opened it, and there were the words, 'a true partner.', along with a picture of me and her at a fishing place.

I liked it.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**A/N: **Although this chapter was long, like I said, it was pretty easy to write, so I'm uploading it ASAP. Again, any kinds of reviews are welcome. They mean a LOT to me! See you in chapter 5.


	5. Sweet & Bitter

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter fairly quickly…And its pretty long, so there may be various mistakes. Please leave a review if you find any, I will accept almost anything to improve! Also, thanks Anime Lady PIMP! For leaving a kind review again! :D Reviews make my days.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama is the rightful owner of DC.

Chapter Five

**Sweet & Bitter**

_You have to eat bitter food to be able to truly understand sweet food._

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

_Da DaDa Da~  
>DaDaDa Da Da DaDa Da~<em>

I was making some random rhythms while getting dressed up. It was New Year's in a few minutes. It snowed just like a few days ago. I halted at the memory.

That day was Christmas. I went to visit the Mouri's.

I grew up too much to be able to simulate Sleeping Kogoro. After some cases gone severely wrong, Uncle decided it was time to retire. Then, he wrote a book about being a great detective, which coincidentally became one of the bestsellers in the mystery section. (It was not really beneficial, as he got another source of money to buy beer.) His relationship between Kisaki Eri was a bit more…gentle, perhaps.

Ran was just as the last time I had seen her.

As soon as I entered the door, she hugged me. While I staggered from her sudden action, she launched into a _lot_ of questions.

"_Conan-kun! I wish hakase's feeding you all right. Do you have fitting clothes? I think there still are some Shinichi's old clothes at your house. How's school?"_

Motherly and kind as always. Also, it seemed like she still didn't want to have a boyfriend. Still waiting…for me. Sometimes, I notice her looking at me as if I remind her of Shinichi. I _am _in the high school stage of Kudou Shinichi, after all. Seeing her, I was really guilty that I hadn't taken the antidote to get back into Shinichi. Although I still had feelings for her, the desire to be with her…I chose Edogawa Conan.

_Is it worth it?_ I thought to myself.

"Oi, Conan!"

Then, I looked at the mirror and busied myself with traditional clothes. I finished getting dressed, and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

_Yes. It probably is._

The locket bounced inside of my clothes, against my chest.

**-0-**

(General POV)

Genta and Mitsuhiko were waiting at the doorstep.

"Conan, you are late as always!" Complained Mitsuhiko.

"Yea! Even I skipped my late snack for you!" Added Genta.

"Sorry, sorry." Apologized Conan. "Hey, we should go quickly. There's only about 18 minutes left until the ceremony starts."

The three teenagers ran to Haido Park. Before they reached it, however, a firework went off. Mistuhiko and Genta groaned, while Conan ran faster, feeling guilty.

Many people were already crowded there, watching the fireworks. There were many fortune-tellers, astrologers, magicians, and other celebrations to bring luck for the New Year. Three boys went around together, watching almost everything. Conan found out most of the tricks of the magic, and wasn't really interested in fortune-telling, so he more or less lingered at the background while Mitsuhiko and Genta enjoyed themselves.

Then, Conan stopped walking at the sight of a sign saying, "Take a Photo of Your Future". He was amused when he thought of the looks of his actual age. He was about to make his way there, when he heard someone call out his name.

"Conan!" He turned around. It was Genta's voice.

"Conan!" Genta called again.

"I can't see you-Ouch." Conan banged his chin against someone while turning around.

"Hey! Watch it, Conan-kun!" It was a girl, who…knew him?

"I'm-I'm sorry-_Ayumi_?" She smiled at him.

It was hard to believe that the girl standing in front of him was Ayumi. She put on some make-up and earrings, which she had never done before, and was wearing a yellow traditional kimono tied with purple ribbons. She looked really cute. _Sigh._ _It was a shame that I could never have a little sister…_

"Ai-chan is here, too."

"Ha-Haibara? Where? But she-" His words were cut by a familiar voice.

"My, my. It seems that a great detective can solve bloody and gruesome murder cases, while not even being capable of recognizing his friends."

"Ha-Haibara?" He said for the second time and gasped. If he was surprised by Ayumi, it was a real shock to see _her_.

Her reddish brown hair was more sleek and shiny now, and it was tied into an elegant knot at the back of her head. The make-up made her face exotically beautiful. Her turquoise eyes shined at the moonlight and the fireworks, and she was smiling a little sarcastically. She also had the same earrings as Ayumi's ones, and her kimono was pink, strapped by red ribbons, emphasizing her thin, perfect body.

"You're staring." Added Haibara, to the gaping Conan.

"Why are you here? Aren't you the kind of person who is shut up in his room?"

"Yoshida-san persuaded me effectively, and I thought some celebrations could do some good for my mind." Her eyes narrowed, as if he insulted her. "Honestly, since the-the _thing_ is gone, I can do whatever I want, can't I?"

"I get it…kinda. What's up with the make-up and the kimonos?" I asked both of them.

"I was bored." Haibara answered quickly, but Ayumi started to say, "Ai-chan said we could do with some nice clothing and make-up to flir-" "That's enough, Yoshida-san." Haibara interrupted, her cheeks a little pink.

"Hey, Conan! We were calling you all over the place!" Came Genta and Mitsuhiko. When they saw the girls, their mouths opened at the same time. "Whoa…"

Ayumi went over to talk to them, and Conan turned to Haibara.

"Hmm. Seems like it didn't turn out to be a disaster, though." Conan couldn't think of any other words to compliment on her appearance.

Her eyes became narrower. "You mean this?" She pointed to her face.

"Yeah, I never knew you could even be like an actual girl, doing make-up and earrings and such." Conan smirked.

Suddenly, Haibara reached out her arms at Conan's neck. Conan turned a bit red and tried to take them off. "Hey, wha-" She ignored it. She half-closed her eyes and said in a seductive voice at his ear, "Maybe this foolish detective thinks that I'm actually _cute?_"

Conan blushed hard. "HEY-Get-Gerroffme-"

She let go and laughed, showing her perfect white teeth. "I was just joking, Edogawa-kun. You really should've looked at your own face!" She laughed again, while Conan just stood there, looking a bit dumb.

"Jeez, Haibara! Why do you keep doing things to make me look stupid!" Conan's face was bitter, glaring at Haibara, who was still laughing. _Seriously. _Thought Conan.

_That time, she was sorta like this, too. She became weird out of sudden, talking about how she wanted to lose her memory, and…_

"_I could be with you…forever…forever…just like this."_

_I totally froze, as if shocked by a lightening, and began to think through her life. And like 2 seconds later, she just says,_

"_Just kidding. Do you feel better now?"_

This _Haibara._

"Well, you always look smart. So isn't nice to have some change?" She said, after finally chortling down her final laughters.

"God, if it's gonna be like this everytime I try to tell you you're beauti-no, better-looking, maybe I should never even try."

"Well, then. Gomenna_zai_." She winked at the last phrase, and turned away, smiling smugly.

She didn't notice this time, though, that Conan was dumbstruck once more.

**-0-**

Genta and Mitsuhiko found a sign saying, "Write your wish on your nameplate and fulfill it!", and suggested them all to try it.

"I don't need to. Cuz I don't have a wish." Said Haibara.

While grabbing a nameplate for himself, Conan thought,

S_heesh. Not even a bit cute._ He thought of the things that happened a few minutes ago. They went to a place where they make you guess a drawing and tell the personalities.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko thought it was a butterfly, and Genta said it looked like an old steak with some flies flying over it.

Conan said it was made by putting 5 to 6 drops of ink on the paper and folding it twice.

Their personalities differed slightly from each other. They all had 'kind-hearted, nature-lover, friendly'. Ayumi had 'loving, innocent', Genta had 'impatient, bear-like', Mitsuhiko had 'innocent, wise', and Conan, 'intelligent, observant'.

Meanwhile, Haibara…

"_Looks like the blood of the victim splattered on the floor by a cruel murderer."_

_I guessed as much. "What about these patterns, then?" I asked, trying to get her off from this psychopahtic thought._

"_Blood." She answered matter-of-factly. "dripped from the weapon, I suppose."_

_And her personality was…'cold-hearted, stressed, confused, deceiving, looking for a heart to settle in'._

_And I thought she was actually cute-no, pretty-no, kind of…beautiful some moments ago._

Conan chuckled a bit at his thoughts. He used to think about her sometimes for the last 10 years, but it never occurred to him that she could be…good-looking when she came back. Mainly, he thought of Ran, and how much it would hurt her when he hadn't returned into his Shinichi form for such a long time. Never did he imagine that he would gradually let Ran go and _Haibara_ could actually grab his sight._ Haibara…cute? Really… _But his mind was hazy. As he looked at her, she looked at him, and he was dazzled once again.

_What's wrong with me?_

**-0-**

"Hey, Conan-kun!"

"Huh? What?" Ayumi was shoving something into his hands. He cleared out his mind, and saw his nameplate.

"Write your wish! Ai-chan! You too! Don't throw it away!" She begged with her innocent eyes.

Haibara merely stared at the nameplate. What _did _she wish? What does she want in her life? To be happy? Or_…to know the truth. Behind his actions._ That's what she wanted earlier. _Or what if my wish was the opposite? To not to know the truth. Although I want to know…I'm afraid._

"Maybe I will write it later." She pocketed the nameplate. "Hey, it's already close to 2 a.m. now. Don't you guys think we've gotta sleep? We've celebrated enough."

Genta yawned. "I guess…"

They started to get out of the park. Since there were so many people crowded at the entrance, they went separately to be more efficient.

Haibara stared at her nameplate while walking slowly.

_Haibara Ai…My name._ She smiled bitterly. _A frog can't remember the times of being a tadpole. If I want to forget my past…would that put me in the same position as the frog?_

As Haibara almost reached the entrance gate, still thoughtful, someone grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey!" It was Conan.

"I thought I told you not to surprise me." She mumbled.

"Hmm…I just wanted to give you this." He handed the nameplate to her.

"What? _Why?_ I don't need it." She didn't hold his nameplate.

"Just keep it. Think of it as an…only grant from me." He grinned, forced the nameplate into her hands, and they walked together out of the park. She shook her arm from his hand to take a better look at the nameplate. She looked confused as she examined the thing he gave her.

_But this…doesn't have any wish written on it, either. So, what's this for?_

They didn't see Ayumi staring at them.

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

It was…a very odd night.

Edogawa-kun was…_staring_ at me at times. Or was he glaring because of the trick I pulled before? I didn't get why he looked at me so many times. Maybe the make-up and dress-up really did some work. All I wanted was to look nice enough for the celebrations, though. At first, it was satisfying, to know that I could look nice to others. But now…I notice more and more that he is acting really strange. What's in him these days? The Christmas thingy, staring at me, and now the stupid nameplate.

I mean, really. What the heck is that for?

We walked up to the crossroads.

As I readied myself to part, Ayumi interrupted me.

"Ai-chan, can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure." I was a bit surprised. "See you!" I said to the others. "You, too. Edogawa-kun." I added, as he lingered for a bit.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She looked kind of nervous about this. Why-_Wait. _

"Are you…"_ Oh no-_

"-in a relationship with Conan-kun?" She voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"N-No way! Of course not!" For some reason, I blushed, which embarrassed me even more.

"Really?" She doubted my answer.

"I'm serious."

Silence.

"I think Conan-kun likes you." She treated those words very carefully. However, they hurt. My breathing slowed down, and I was calm once again.

"No. He doesn't." I was surprised by my brittle tone. So was she.

"Ai-chan?..." Her expression was unreadable. I waited.

"Ayumi loves Conan-kun very much." She confessed. I looked at her, but her face was hidden by her hair.

"Good luck." I tried to say in a reassuring tone. But I knew that he would break her heart someday. The difference of age…somehow seemed impossible to overcome. I knew, for one thing, that he would only treat Ayumi as a friend, or a small sister.

When I chewed it over, Ayumi was really quiet.

"But I don't think…that Ayumi will be enough for Conan-kun." She finally said. "I think it won't work."

_What?_

"Yo-Yoshida-san." I tried to fix whatever was wrong.

"Thank you." Ayumi said simply, and she ran towards her house.

However, one of her tears fell on my clothes while she ran past me.

It was a drop, but it shattered me.

Seems like it had been cracked already.

Her heart.

And _I_ did it.

**-0-**

I felt bad.

Horrible.

Keeping my eyes only on the sidewalk, I slowly walked out of the alley, towards my home.

And he was there. Leaning at the fence.

I hated to see him now. I did not want to face him.

He waited until I reached him. He took a look at my face. It must've been bad, because he said, "What's wrong, Haibara?"

I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to run into the house, either. All I wanted to do was to slap him. Make him hurt. Just like he had hurt Ayumi. But I didn't have the strength. Nor the reason. I made him into this body. I was the reason he existed near Ayumi. The reason she was hurt. It was actually _me._ I hated it. I hated myself for hurting her. Her pure mind, soul, it was permanently damaged by _me. _Suddenly, my emotions were overwhelming. I could feel my eyes sting.

_No._ I chanted in my head as I tried to control myself. _Not now._

But I couldn't. A tear rolled down to my chin. He rushed over to me, and tried to wipe out the tear. I pulled his hand away. He waited for an explanation.

"Yoshida-san…"

"Yeah, what about Ayumi? What did she say to you?" He asked quickly.

"Hurt." I mumbled.

"What? What happened? Tell me!" He was shaking my body a little, his eyes wide open.

"My fault." I whispered, as I closed my eyes.

He touched my face and wiped the other tears that leaked out of my eyes. My legs gave out. I was falling. Both nameplates fell too, mine and his.

He caught me, and leaned me towards him. I didn't want to. But my body was detached. I couldn't feel anything as I sobbed into his chest. He held me in an awkward position, while silently stroking my back. Did he even understand? The pain he was causing to others. No. Did _I_ understand? What _I_ have done? _I_ made this situation. _I_ was the cause.

And there was no going back.

**-0-**

A few minutes later, I got my feelings back, so I tried to push myself away from him.

He didn't let me. He still had his arms around my waist.

"Ayumi…" He hesitated after saying the name. "She loves me, doesn't she."

It was not a question. I nodded.

"I knew that." He sighed. "Haibara…You have to know."

I looked up at him, not caring if I had my eyes all red and swollen.

"Sometimes…it is better to let go of love to create a better one. I learned it myself." He said softly. "I'm sure Ayumi will understand. She is not the type to be extremely stubborn." He paused before continuing. "I am always going to love her, and treat her as my sister. I promise."

"Fool." I finally said. "Why are you promising me?"

"Because…" He was uncomfortable. "Because I don't want you to have any kind of burden. I want to solve them. The problems you think you've made. I want to make you happy."

My eyes widened, and more tears fell from them, though I didn't know the reason. Was it…grief? Or was it…relief?

He touched my face with his right hand and wiped the tears again.

"Now stop crying, Haibara. You are ruining your make-up." He smiled, not the normal smirk or the stupid grin, but…a kind and reassuring one.

"You don't know, Haibara." He still held my face with his hand, and it made me feel uneasy. "How…how radiant you look tonight." He leaned his face closer to mine. I froze. He looked at my face for a moment, and put his head in my hair and breathed a few times. It tickled, but I couldn't move. Soon, he let me go. He picked up the nameplates and handed them to me.

"See you…tomorrow, maybe." He smiled again, and walked towards his house.

I read the name 'Edogawa Conan' on the nameplate and smiled a little.

However, I couldn't help but to yell on purpose, the wrong name, the wrong emotion, the wrong things.

"Kudou Shinichi, you idiot!"

I could see his grin even from here.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Five-**

**A/N: **So this chapter is…the longest one so far. Once I thought about changing the actual doujinshi into this fiction, the size is seriously expanding. Also, plz forgive me if the characters are a bit off. As I said, they are from a doujinshi, and for the story to continue, I have to write things the way they are. So…I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in any way, and plz leave reviews so that I may be able to improve the story.


	6. Expectations

**A/N: **Thank you Enji86, for giving more feedbacks! For those of you who only read the story once, I suggest you to read the previous chapters once more because I tweaked some parts of them from the feedbacks. Also, this chapter...I was feeling low atm...and its certainly not the best job I did. Plz R&R

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns DC. I own the story.

Chapter Six

**Expectations**

_Sometimes I wish I could forget about today while I fall sleep. Then, I won't know the next day's oncoming disaster._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

I woke up by a ray of sunlight that shone through the curtains. It was already 10 in the morning, but I was still drowsy. I could do nothing but sit still on my bed for the next few minutes. Then, yesterday's memory flooded through me.

_Idiot. _I thought to myself. _Why did I even cry?_ I guess Yoshida-san…really meant a lot for me. Her pure mind, always looking through the animosity, has never failed to find friendship and love. Her innocence, kindness…it was like a campfire to me. While sitting next to it, your mind and body will be washed up by the infatuating warmth.

Sighing, I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

It was easier to remember things while I was soaked in hot water. And Edogawa-kun…It seems like he _did _understand. How Yoshida-san would be feeling at the moment. How she'd be hurt…It reminded me of _her_. What is he planning to do with _her_? Would he really want to hurt her more? Why did Edogawa Conan mean so much to him? _Also, yesterday…_my face warmed a bit, non-related to the hot water, _something I've thought of 10 years ago. The special bond between each other that I still cannot figure out. It still exists…_

I dried myself with the towel and changed into some warm clothes. I was hungry, so I went out to the kitchen.

…And he was there.

"'ai'ara." He could barely say my name with his stuffed mouth.

"Good morning, Ai-kun!" Greeted Hakase. "I tried making some french toast. Try some!"

"Thanks, hakase." I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down on a chair across Edogawa-kun. He was apparently scarfing some scrambled eggs on top of a toast with a cup of milk. As he seemed to be unable to talk, I started.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you still can't cook?"

I had to wait for a few minutes for his answer. "Well, I _can_. But I'm sick of eating my creations. They're…edible." He chuckled before continuing, "But I mainly eat porridge or ramen with a bit of steak or grilled fish. There's a whole bunch of limitations."

"I guessed as much. But can't you even get a bowl of cereal by yourself? I mean, why even come here for breakfast?"

"You don't like me here?" Hmm. It _was_ a little uncomfortable. He saw my thoughtful expression and smirked.

"Well…The main reason is not to bother you. Actually, I came to see how you were doing."

_I _knew_ I shouldn't have cried yesterday._

Regretting the uncontrollable tears, I just said, "I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything. Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen inside of my own home?"

"Hmm. I couldn't really believe you were joking about the suicide thingy before." I glanced at him with the _what's-the-matter-with-you _expression. His face was serious even after seeing my face.

"So. Am I _that_ much of a doom and gloom?"

"You tried to do it once. I'm not gonna let it happen again."

"Ah." _Oh right,_ I thought. _The bus incident…of course._ He _did _have a point there. "But no worries. The Organization is gone now, right? I'm not really having traumas-"

"Yet, it is difficult to believe in someone who can have at least a thousand faces." He finished. He sighed. "I actually spent the night calling hakase to check on you every 2 hours."

I dropped my spoon on the floor. "God! Stop treating me like that!" I turned around to glare at hakase, who suddenly focused on the coffee brewer. I bent myself to pick up my spoon. "Maybe I should've been standing in my room all night holding a knife at my wrist." Sarcasm. "Stop pestering me all over the place like a stalker."

He flinched. "Hey, I didn't go everywhere with you." He defended himself lamely. "Anyway, the word 'stalking' is too strong, don't you think?"

"Actually, I find it to be highly appropriate." I concentrated on my grab on the spoon as I finished the last bit of my breakfast. "Now that you're done with your meal, go to your house." I snapped and put the bowl in the sink. When I turned around, he was right in front of me. I pushed him to the side and tried to go to my room.

I was at my door when he said,

"Hey, Haibara…"

"What." My voice sounded deadly even to me.

"Today is New Year's…"

"So?"

"Well, I though we could, maybe…visit the Mouri's."

I froze. _Was he that stupid?_ I fought with the urge to say that out loud.

"Do I have to?"

"…I guess not."

"Good." And I slammed my door shut, sparks filling my stomach.

I thought I heard him mutter my name quietly before leaving me in silence.

**-0-**

There was nothing to do.

I had to waste my time with a lot of effort. The exams were over. The antidote was finished. There were no kids around me. There wasn't even present the annoying stalker to bite. And I didn't feel like helping hakase create another invention or a game.

_Sigh._ Time to get back to the old times. I took out some things that had never been unpacked before from the suitcase. I pulled various things on the floor, and looked for some healthy reading. Unfortunately, the first book I picked up happened to be 'Romeo and Juliet'. As I simply looked at the cover of the book that showed the couple, I smiled bitterly at the idiocy and tragedy of love. Despite the cheesy lines and the stupid behaviors of the characters, Romeo and the ending were meaningful to me. Romeo first had a crush on this girl, then he falls in love right away when he sees Juliet. Even though the two families are against it, they try to patch up their love. And they end up killing themselves, for the dignity of it.

It made so much sense, it was cruel.

So cruel, yet so true.

_Impossible love. Dreamt so many times. By so many people. Yet impossible will always be a thick wall that will never break apart to quench their longings._

_A third person cannot interrupt. No matter what you do, you cannot deny fate. You cannot reach it. The limitation, it is solely intangible, and if one tries to manipulate it in any way, tragedy will only thrive…_

_And he already has his._

I opened the final pages of the book. Most of them were wrinkled. I dropped the book back in the suitcase, along with a single tear that escaped from my blank eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, deciding to read philosophy instead of novels. Emotions were coming at me so easily these days.

However, I read almost nothing and instead kept staring at the white wall of the room.

My mind kept swaying around.

_Did I believe in the word, 'impossible?'_

Once I told myself, that there was no word 'impossible' in his dictionary either.

**-0-**

I heard the front door open. I took a look at the clock.

He couldn't be back yet, it's only five and a quarter…

Then, I heard someone talking, and the door closed again.

A thought suddenly flashed through my mind. _Thief?_

As I put my hand on my door, I heard hakase pouring coffee. Must've been my imagination.

My tensed body relaxed, and I smiled weakly. _I guess I'm really paranoid._ All the things that were going through my mind was driving me weak and sensitive.

Then I fell back on my bed, unconscious.

.

When I opened my eyes, the clock read seven thrity. I yawned as I got up. I must've been tired, to sleep like that…I heard voices from the living room, so I got out.

Just as I suspected, he was back in here again, watching TV. He was wearing brown coat and a blank white shirt inside, with a red necktie. Judging from his formal clothes, he's been at the Mouri's…_Wait. It's dinner time right now. Why is he here?_ I looked around to see if he actually _invited_ them here. He didn't.

Then, he noticed me. "Ah, Haibara! You woke up sooner than I thought."

I narrowed my eyes. "You entered a lady's room without permission?" And I _just_ made the mess.

"You were sleeping anyways. How can I ask for a permission?"

"Also," I added, "Why _are_ you here? Weren't you supposed to be enjoying the meal with your girlfriend?"

His face hardened a bit, which surprised me a bit. "She's not my girlfriend."

Awkward silence.

Both of us were waiting for each other to speak. And neither of us did.

He parted his lips heavily. "I know, Haibara." He paused for a bit, and continued. "That you can't have everything in your life. That _I_ can't have everything in my life."

What is he saying? _Was he drunk?_ I checked his face. He wasn't.

"What are you trying to say?" It was annoying to have him talk about incomprehensible things.

"Ran…" I tensed slightly at the name. Then, he filled me in with his story.

_Ran welcomed him. They went together to shop for the meal. When they came back, they had to wait for Ran's parents to come, because they were enjoying a cruise trip at the moment, and couldn't be back until six. While Ran prepared to cook, they chitchatted about unimportant things, like finals, future, Ran's parents…_

_Suddenly, Ran stopped cutting the ingredients._

"_Conan-kun." She asked carefully._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did I ever tell you?"_

"…_About what?" The detective felt something was wrong._

"_You are so similar to Shinichi." He was silent, while she continued. "Both Sherlock fans, both great deducing detectives, both have the same blood type, both cannot sing well, both smart, intelligent, caring…loving…You even look the same." She smiled tearfully at the end. He was still silent, his face blank. "But why?...Why won't you tell me you are Shinichi?" Tears fell._

_He stood still and answered, "Because…Because I'm not." He looked at her. "I am Edogawa Conan...Ran-nee-chan." She cried even more._

"_Ran-nee-chan…" He barely whispered the words. "Perhaps…it's time to forget about him. Maybe he won't be back. You should…go on with your own life."_

_Then, she really smiled at him, although tears were still running down her face. "I know. I'm sorry…Conan-kun."_

_Then, he made up an excuse by saying that he forgot that there was a meeting with his friend for dinner…_

_He ran. He ran until he couldn't think of anything but not to hit anything on his way. He needed comfort. He wanted peace. He needed someone to talk to. He had to find the only one that could understand him. He found hakase's house to be right in front of his eyes. He slammed through the door, and saw hakase. Then, he remembered the argument this morning, and didn't dare talk to _her_. All he could do was to tell the confused hakase what had happened…_

_He went out in just a few minutes. He went to his own house, and just laid on the garden, not bothering to walk up to his bed. He was confused by his own decisions. He didn't want to think._

By then, I was completely out of words.

"Why…?" I whispered, while he stared blankly at the TV.

"_Why_?" I asked more firmly this time. He turned his head slowly at me.

"Don't you know, Kudou-kun?" Even though it hurt, I had to say it. "You are hurting her, even more. She needs you. _You're_ the only one that can heal her wounds."

"I know that." He smiled bleakly.

"So why are you here? Why did you do that? Surely you don't want to harm her."

"All I could think of at the moment was, that Edogawa Conan is much more significant for the others." He whispered.

"No." He looked at my face directly.

"Can't you see? _I_ took you away from her. _I_ was the one who made Edogawa Conan. _I _made her cry every time she was reminded of Shinichi. It's killing me, Kudou-kun." I felt my eyes sting. I was used to it by now. "Can't you really see? That I am hurting the people around you, that I am destroying your life, and the guilt is killing me. Yet, you won't let me repay the things I've done. Can't you see how much it is hurting, when I damaged you so much and you still attract others to you, like Ayumi, Ran, and my-" I couldn't make out the word, myself. "And what about me?. I want to, have to get out of here for the others, but I didn't. I still feel guilty as hell!"

He stood up really close to me, and suddenly put his right arm on my shoulder.

"Stop it, Haibara." I glanced at his face. His eyes…they were stressed, but they were soft and melting. I tried to concentrate as I stared at his face with my tear-filled eyes. "Stop feeling guilty. It is my responsibility that the others are hurt. Neither is my life destroyed. I am still happy existing as Conan. It was _my _decision. I am Edogawa Conan. I cannot go back. What would happen if Edogawa Conan actually disappeared?" He put his head down and smirked painfully. Because of the light reflecting from his glasses, I couldn't see his expression clearly.

I smiled at his nobility...and his idiocy.

"I know I've done the right choice, Haibara…But it still hurts all the same." Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug.

"H-Hey!" I felt my face flush. However, I didn't resist.

No more words passed between us, but we knew. That we understood each other at the moment.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**A/N: **This chapter was really hard to write…The exams are coming up and I had to rely on my creativity for some parts of the chapter. I'm sorry if it is bad. Plz review&feedback, I will appreciate it I promise the next chapter will be better.


	7. Romeo

**A/N: **Thank you Anime Lady PIMP, Enji86 and YELLOW JACKET PRIDE for leaving reviews and others for reading my story! Enji86, I forgot that erased the part about Conan's damage, and now I can't think of it well :( Well I added some parts to the previous chapter, and hopefully it's better.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns DC. I own the story.

Chapter Seven

**Romeo**

_I just want you to know.  
>I wanna be your Romeo.<em>

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

It was some of the last days of school as 1st grade of Teitan High School. It was also a glorious day, as the sun finally broke through the grey clouds of snow. I was staring out the window, at the boy who was bouncing a soccer ball up and down with his thigh.

I sighed as the image brought me up various memories.

_(Hakase's)_

"_I want to take care of them. The problems you think you've made. I want you to have a smile just like them."_

_(School)_

_He stood up, all excited, "Really? Thanks!." And he walked out of the class, satisfied by the stupid bet._

_(Haido Park)_

"_Just think of it as an…only grant from me." He gave me the nameplate and grinned._

_(Street in front of hakase's)_

_His face was much too close to mine. He leaned more and said hesitantly, "You don't know, Haibara…How…how radiant you look tonight." He put his head in my hair and breathed a few times. Too soon, he let go._

_(Living room)_

"_I know I've made the right decision, Haibara…But it still hurts all the same." With that, he hugged me tenderly, ignoring my minor protests._

And after that incident, he became depressed, and came to my house a lot more to talk to me. So I asked him,

"_Why?"_

"_You are the only one that can understand me, though. You are the only one…that can't be with the one you loved."_

And I had nothing else to say.

I stared at the nameplate he had given me. It had the name 'Edogawa Conan' written on it.

_What's in him these days? What does he want? He doesn't have…a desire. _I squeezed the nameplate, and thought of Ran.

_Is this…just all I get to know? Still. I'm afraid to know more than this. What he is after._

"Who are you waiting for?" Said a voice.

I quickly hid the nameplate under my arm and turned around. A girl with long black hair that would've reached her waist if it weren't tied stood. It was a girl in my class…Aikawa Kana, wasn't it? "Aikawa-san…"

She looked out the same window, and found what I've been looking at.

"Ah…it's Edogawa-kun, isn't it? Are you waiting for him?"

"Yeah…kind of. He told me to wait for his soccer club to end."

"I thought you were always together. You are his girlfriend, right?" She asked, as if she knew the answer already.

"What? No!" I blushed for some reason. "Just a friend."

"Just a friend…I see." Kana smiled.

Then, Conan grabbed his soccer ball and walked towards the school door. I also grabbed my bag and prepared to leave. Kana waited for me. She seemed to be…nervous with me. When we went out of the classroom together, I knew the reason.

"Haibara-san…I want to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"There is a rumour that Edogawa-kun likes long-haired girls…Is that true?" Her face turned a bit pink as she spilled the words out.

I blinked. Image of Ran flashed through my mind.

_That animal magnet._ I couldn't afford to have another one that's hurt. Although I sighed internally, I smiled at Kana.

"I don't know...he likes many people to be around him, don't you think?"

With that, I told her to go, since I was the one who had to lock the classroom doors. She walked away, her face not really satisfied.

I sighed and started to walk when I couldn't see her from the corridor.

_Now there's another that I have to hurt…_

_Seriously. _I thought. _Is he really that noticeable and attractive?_ Somehow, that fact was annoying. _Deducing mind-freak…smart…intelligent…special…_

"Hey, Haibara!" Speak of the devil. I heard him run behind me, so I turned around.

"You forgot to lock the door." Shoot. Forgot it.

"Right." Feeling foolish, we started to walk all the way back there. He had the amused expression on his face.

"What happened? You've been strange lately. Must be your age." He teased.

He didn't notice that I wasn't in the mood. I just locked the door properly.

"Let's go." And I started to walk, expecting him to follow.

He didn't. But I kept walking.

"Wait, Haibara." I still kept walking. "Hey!"

Then he grabbed my arm at the end of the corridor.

"Let go!" I roughly shook out my arm. In the process, the nameplate that was under my arm slipped out and fell on the floor. _Crap. I'm an idiot._

"This is…" His eyes widened as he bent his body to pick up the thing. "…the thing I gave you."

I ran while he was still on his knees. I wanted to get away from there, though the reason was unclear.

"Haibara!"

He ran after me.

**-0-**

Soon, I ran out of breath and we both stopped behind the school.

"Damn! Haibara. I thought I said _wait_." We both panted for a few minutes, while I continuously stared at the ground.

"What do you want?" I finally asked when I could speak again. I was still embarrassed that he discovered me carrying his stupid namplate at school.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something today." He was still panting, looking at the ground.

Then, a bad premonition hit me. "Sure, another time!" I _really_ didn't want to be with him right now. Couldn't he tell? I barely took my first step away from him when he thrusted his arm to block me. I had no choice but to look at his face with my exasperated expression. His eyes were burning, almost furious as they stared into me.

"No, this cannot wait." A part of me told me to walk away, to deny, but I waited for him to speak.

He sighed and bowed his head a little, so that I couldn't see his face properly as he spoke. "Haibara." His voice was serious, so much that I almost laughed. "seriously…" Then, I suddenly realized what he was about to do. _No way. _He put his face up, and stared at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I think I love you."

The words didn't strike me. How many times have I dreamt of him saying these words? How many times did I hope that he could actually be with me? However, this time, the words didn't touch me.

All I thought was, _he doesn't_.

**-0-**

"What are you saying, fool?" I covered my face with my bangs, while I averted my eyes elsewhere to avoid looking at his face. "Get out of my way." I tried to push his arm away, but he didn't relax one bit.

"I love you, Haibara." He said the words clearly, as if he wanted to make sure to engrave them inside of me.

"No." My voice was cold. "You don't." I tried to pass for the second time, but he resisted.

"Please…Just endure a bit more." Those words widened my eyes…

_She visited me inside of my lab on an autumn day…We went out together to a coffee shop…We chatted casually…Mainly about her life as mine was yet miserable...Then, she started to talk about her plan…To insure my protection…To acquire another life for me…The words she had said before executing her plan…Were so strong, so secure…_

"_Please Shiho…Endure a bit more, won't you?"_

_However…she…she…_

I was getting colder. Icier than any glaciers that existed on Earth. When I talked, the words were a slash.

"You just remind me of someone." He waited. "Endure a bit more? What do you mean?" I shouted the last words, as I thought of _her_ inside of my head. I wanted to ask her the same question. Tears ran down my face as I thought of her smiling face. So willing to protect me, the cursed one. The one that brought pain to the others.

"Kudou-kun." I said his name on purpose again. "You are forgetting yourself. You are out of your mind. You are just being carried away. Please tell me that."

_No matter how many times I hoped…I always knew. _She_ was the one meant for him. _She _was his fate. His destiny. My limitation. So many people think that way, too. Even I do. No matter what happens between them, they will always be together. No matter what._

Although I waited, he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear.

"You know, Haibara. I still haven't told Ran anything about the Organization or the drug." _Don't look into his eyes, _I thought desperately as his arm blocking my way held my shoulder now. "As I said, I will be Edogawa Conan. Kudou Shinichi…cannot be back." I jerked my head up at these words, as pain pierced my inside.

"And it is my fault, isn't it? I ruined your life." I smiled ruefully.

"Haibara! Listen!" He was frustrated. "Just because you made a drug that accidentally happened to turn me into another person, you don't have to blame yourself for everything! Don't you get it!" He shook my body as he spoke, almost roughly.

Then, he was calm again. He put his head down, and his glasses began to reflect the light, which made me easier not to look into his eyes. "The time passed too much. We had to wait for too long. Now, if I'm gone, she will be hurt once more, by the disappearance of Conan from her life. Either way, there is no way to make her completely happy."

Then, his eyes shone through the light, looking at me directly. "The romance was good, but hopeless. It kinda looked like that back then."

"No." I hung my head. My tone was brittle as a shattered glass. "This is different. The feeling of choosing…Is much too easy to change. You will always think of her, and for me, this feeling is only pity. Control yourself, Kudou-kun, please."

_I know you're not the one to leave her alone. You will only hurt me more, please stop, Kudou-kun…_

His face tensed for a bit. His eyes were melting while they looked at my face silently. Then, they closed and he suddenly embraced me tightly.

"K-Kudou-kun!"

"You can laugh, if you want to." His voice was soft as he whispered into my ear. "Ran is still an important person to me, and she always will be." Another pain stung me. "But now, Haibara. I love you." He said for the third time, and he pulled back. He held my face with both of his hands, forcing me to look at him straight, which did not help at all.

"I hope you can smile everyday and enjoy your life. I want to make you happy."

At these words, something clicked inside of my mind. As if rusted metal chains were being cracked. As if my cold mind was tweaking. Weakly, I smiled as I recalled. _Too kind. Too persuasive. Like the last time. Yet…_

As I thought, it was too late when I realized he was too close to me. He was approaching, his face closer to me every second. I tried to back away, only to realize I was against the hard wall. He was much too close, too much for me to think..._ Yet, impossible will be impossible. Please, stop this…_But with my fogged mind, and my desire burning at the same time, how could I possibly push him away?

Both of us half-closed our eyes. His upper lip only began to brush against mine gently, however, when we heard footsteps against the dry grass. I was rooted to the spot, while he broke out of the trance right away.

He sighed, looking disappointed. Then, he smiled at me, his eyes shining again.

"I will be waiting for your response anytime." He walked into the school through the door that was next to us, thankfully, leaving me alone.

I slid down to the ground. _What just happened?_

I barely heard the footsteps coming closer.

**-0-**

(General POV)

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and innocent eyes ran out of the school, realizing she had left her literature club too late.

Then, a familiar girl bursted from another school exit, running behind the school.

…_Ai-chan?_

Soon afterwards, a boy was chasing after her.

…_Conan-kun?_

She decided to wait for them, but they didn't come out quickly. She slowly walked towards the pair. At the very corner, she could hear that they were at the other corner of the school, so she decided to peek a look. Then, she was not really surprised, but pained by what she saw. The boy was holding the girl tightly in his arms in a sincere embrace.

She ran silently around the school, wanting to hear what they were talking about. When she almost got there, however, she realized that she wasn't being careful about being quiet. She noticed that she was walking on dry grass, which made a lot of noise. Sighing internally, she continued her way.

At the place where she saw the pair, there was only the strawberry blonde girl who was sitting down, pale and shocked.

"…Ai-chan?" She spoke carefully, considering her friend's expression.

"…Ai-chan!" Ayumi called again, and her blank eyes refocused.

"Yoshida-san…" Her voice was very weak.

"Ai-chan. Let's go home together." She made her voice sound as if she noticed nothing.

"Yeah…"

They walked together silently, and Ayumi could only think of the image she saw a few minutes before. _Just as I expected…_She thought.

At the crossroads, Haibara did not part.

"Ai-chan! You're home is that way."

Haibara jerked, and smiled. "Thank you. See you tomorrow, Yoshida-san."

As she turned away, Ayumi called her once more. "Ai-chan!"

Haibara spinned her head rather rapidly. "Yes?"

"Uh…it's nothing. Bye!" And she started to run. At a distant street corner, she paused and sighed deeply.

**-0-**

It was another bright day. It was lunch time in Teitan High School. A week later, new high schoolers would come and replace the ones that have graduated. At the corner of the schoolyard, Ayumi was sitting on a lonely bench, holding a soccer ball.

She sighed as she did previously, and stared blankly at the ball.

"What's worrying you, Ayumi-chan?" She looked up. It was Mitsuhiko.

"Mitsuhiko…" She looked at the ball again and continued. "I want to talk to Ai-chan…but I don't know how." The images of yesterday flashed in her eyes.

"If it is that troubling…why not just wait? Sometimes, it is better to just wait than to talk directly…and the day you are hoping for might come."

Ayumi glanced at him. _How does he know what I'm thinking about?_

"And I'm still waiting for that day to come, because I still like Ayumi-chan." It seemed like he was talking to himself.

"EHH?" Ayumi exclaimed. Then he realized to whom he was talking with and he turned red. _Crap! I got carried away._ He quickly added, "But it's OK! I gave up…I'm no match against Conan-kun."

This time, Ayumi blushed.

"Haibara-san told me once…not to look back or regret, but it cannot be helped. I still like you." He sighed. "Well, good luck."

Ayumi laughed, a little uncomfortable. "Thanks, Mitsuhiko! I feel better. Maybe I will make some chocolate for you as my gratitude…?" Then she realized, _Valentine's day? It's tomorrow…_The images flashed in her eyes again.

She bit her lip, and made her decision.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

**A/N: **I like this chapter :D For those who may be confused...Ai has feelings for Conan, but she can't believe that Conan can actually love her. She thinks he is better together with Ran. Maybe it was too short…I'll b posting again asap.


	8. Another Beginning

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, cahyaputra, and purebloodragdoll for leaving reviews! Also, thanks to the others who read my story. :) You motivated me a lot, just when I was going through a hard time.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns DC. I own the story.

Chapter Eight

**Another Beginning**

_I'm gonna hurt  
>I'm gonna cry<br>I'm gonna tear me up inside  
>I'm gonna do what I gotta do<br>To unlove you._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi called.

It was the end of the last period, and I was just walking out of my class holding my bag.

I turned around. She was holding a large paper bag at me, smiling.

"These are your Valentine chocolates. I made them."

Ah…It's St. Valentine's Day, isn't it? So easy to forget about these things…

"Thank you, Yoshida-san. But I don't have anything for you. I forgot, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Did you give some to Edogawa-kun?" I sort of hoped for it.

Her face tensed a bit, and I saw a streak of sadness.

"Yes, I did." She paused. "A friendship chocolate." I looked at her. _Did she see…? _She was still smiling…Although her smile showed sadness, she didn't show any signs of tears.

Suddenly, she whispered in my ear, rather happily, "It's nice and fun to talk with Conan-kun, isn't it?"

"Yoshida-san…" I couldn't help but to smile.

"Anyway, bye now. I gotta go to the library for my literature club." And she went away, while I tried to say good-bye.

I stared at the bag of chocolates she gave me. _Her idea is naive…I have to make this proper. I can't hurt him or anyone around him anymore. I can't afford it._

Edogawa-kun didn't speak to me much after that day. He didn't even show up in the morning to walk me to school. Nice of him to leave me alone to think properly.

_After all…What I'm hoping for…is not happiness…_

"…Haibara!" _Great._

He was there, holding his school bag on one hand, another large paper bag on the other.

"…Want to go home together, right?" I finished his sentence.

"Oh. Yeah."

Ayumi at her literature club, Genta and Mitsuhiko at their baseball club, so I had to be left alone with this detective.

"Looks like you've got yourself a lot of chocolate."

"Yeah. But I personally think Valentine's is just a scheme by the candy industries." He laughed freely. _That's really not what I meant_.

"Edogawa-kun."

"Hmm?"

_You surely do care about me…_

"Seriously, do you think…someone's feelings about another…could fade away?"

He said nothing.

_But it is impossible…_

"And what would you do…if you ever fell up that way?" I thought of Ran as I said these words.

He still didn't respond.

_There has to be a closure…_

He finally spoke in front of the hakase's. "I would decide-but why are you dragging this? Are you thinking about your reply?"

Although I didn't want it. Although my heart was thumping violently to prevent myself from doing it. I had to do it.

"I don't want it to change, Edogawa-kun." He listened quietly.

"I can't thank you enough, for what you've done for me. The organization, your forgivings, my new life…I still want to show you my gratitude." As he tried to open his mouth, I quickly continued, "But it will always be like this, right?" He was silent again.

"I don't want it to change…" I repeated. When I entered my house, he simply stood at the entrance. He didn't stop me.

I slipped into my room quietly to avoid talking to hakase.

_Whatever your reason is, it cannot happen…_

I sat down next to my bed, and buried my face into the bed sheets.

_I lied, and I'm sorry…but you have your destiny. Someday, I know you'll want to be back…with her._

**-0-**

(General POV)

A cell phone rang. She reached inside of her bag and flipped it open. After glancing at the numbers, she dejected the call.

A few minutes later, it rang again. This time, she completely turned it off.

She threw the cell phone at her desk, and sat next to her bed, staring at her still messy room.

Then, another phone rang. Soon, it was stopped by hakase. The girl heard him walking towards her room. He knocked. "Ai-kun. Somebody wants to talk to you."

She answered. "Tell him I went somewhere."

Hakase wondered how she'd know who it could be, but simply did as he was told.

Then, in less than a minute, she heard the front door of the house open.

Then, someone slammed her door as if it were to be a knock. Soon after, the face of Edogawa Conan burst through the door. He was panting and sweating a little. His coat was removed, and two of the buttons of his uniform shirt were opened. His neck and a part of his chest showed, where there was a golden locket hanging open. With his burning eyes, he sweeped the room and found her to be right in front of him, her face shocked by his actions.

Then he muttered the words. "You didn't…listen to my…full answer…yet." She stood up to push him out of the room, but as soon as she got up, he almost yelled.

"I know! You cannot forget about someone! The emotions…they will never fade!" She froze at what she heard.

"But you know what? _I'm_ the one that decides! I will always keep company to those who need me. I will never let them go. But it is my decision to know who needs me the _most_. And who _I _need the most."

"No." She whispered.

"What?"

"You're wrong. As you said, the feelings…they will never go away. Your fate…it was already made. No matter how much you try to stay away from it, it will always grasp your ankle in the end."

It was all silent.

He opened his lips. "I respect your answer, Haibara. But promise me." He stared at her with those longing eyes that always made her feel irresistable. "That you will always be next to me. That you'll always be someone more than a partner to me."

She smirked weakly and said, "You're really stubborn, do you know that?"

He also smirked. "Thank you, Haibara." And he left the room.

She closed the door at the same time he pulled it shut. They both leaned, and slid down against it.

She was holding a Shakespeare's novel at her chest.

He was holding the nameplate he had been looking for like a maniac moments ago. Next to his name, 'Edogawa Conan', there was a word scratched next to it. It was written in English alphabet, the word, 'AI'.

He smiled again as he stared into his chest, into the childhood picture of them.

**-0-**

"Awww!"

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and innocent eyes was on the verge of tears. She was waving a piece of paper that had the alphabet 'C' on it.

"This is so unfair! Why do I have to be in a different class with Ai-chan again!" Another girl with reddish brown hair hugged the other soothingly.

"It will be fine, Yoshida-san. Even _I_ have to be in the same class with this four-eyed mindfreak." The girl was holding a piece of paper just like Ayumi, which had the alphabet 'B' on it.

_Haha. What is that supposed to mean? _Thought Conan. He gave a look to Haibara, which she returned without any kind of shame.

"Anyway, I will never forget you, Yoshida-san. We will always be friends, right?" The girl nodded feverishly while wiping a few tears on her sleeves.

"I feel sorry for Genta-kun, though." Mitsuhiko held the alphabet 'C' while a depressed Genta was holding 'E'.

"Ah, Genta-kun!" Ayumi cried, realizing he was the only one that was separated completely. He became even more depressed.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Genta."

Then, the bell rang, and everyone had to go into their own classes.

In class 2-B, Haibara took a seat near the corner of the class. Conan sat right next to her.

Haibara glared. "Why are you sitting next to me? You know you are making rumours, right?"

He laughed, a bit nervous. "It's not like that! It's just sitting beside a friend."

She was going to retort, however, when she saw a distraction.

Kana entered the class. Except that she didn't look like before. She had cut her long hair up to her neckline, and she added a slight shock perm that made a wavy form. She also corrected her hairline so that bangs could cover her forehead, and altogether, she changed her outlook like that of…_her_?

It seemed like Conan noticed the fact, too. He gave a criticizing look at her change and looked at the girl sitting next to him. Then, he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

While Haibara was staring, Kana turned her head slightly, and their eyes met. Haibara put her hand up to wave, but she averted her eyes away quickly and went out.

_What…?_

"Eh…Haibara-san?" Someone was talking to her. She glanced. It was Mitsuhiko.

"I have eh…a favor to ask you."

"Okay." She was willing to make anyone happier. She listened to Mitsuhiko, and her eyes narrowed.

"So…will you?" Mitsuhiko asked hopefully.

"All right." She said, and smiled. Mitsuhiko turned red. He looked as if he had just reached his goals. "Thank you! Haibara-san!"

"What is all right?" Conan appeared out of nowhere, his eyes squinting at Mitsuhiko.

"No-thing." He was so happy, it was like a song. Then, he went out of the class without saying a word.

_Jeez._ "What was it about?" He asked Haibara.

She simply closed her eyes and smirked. "Dunno."

"You don't know, huh?" His face was pinched in sarcasm.

Then, the teacher came and everyone was quiet.

"All right, class! It's a new year and a new class! Now, as you all might know, we have to pick a pair of class representatives and after that, you can go home." Students cheered that they could go home faster. "So, boys first…"

None of them volunteered. The teacher looked as if she'd been expecting it. However, Haibara suddenly seemed to be nervous.

"Ok, then girls first. Please raise your hand…Your name?" The teacher said, as she pointed at Conan.

Conan was confused, but then someone sighed and came the voice. "Haibara Ai."

_EEEH?_ Conan almost stood up and shouted. His brain whirled fast. Then, he glared at Haibara with his face filled with sarcasm again. She completely ignored his existence. _Haha…Mitsuhiko you're seriously…_

Then, Haibara put her amused face into her hands and sighed once more when the boy raised his hand also.

**-0-**

"Hey! Where's Haibara-san?"

Mitsuhiko wondered when he only saw Genta and Ayumi in the morning.

Genta said slowly after chewing down his eel. "Dunno. Conan isn't here either."

"Ai-chan said there's something she;s got to do today, so she couldn't come to school. But Conan-kun…" Ayumi was also curious.

.

Meanwhile, an auburn haired girl was just zipping up her black dress while looking at the mirror. She used a black ribbon to tie her hair up, which was once again sleek and shiny. She was listening to a pianist playing Chopin's 'Winter Wind' on the radio. After turning around once, she gave a satisfied smile at the mirror. Just when she was about to get out to take her flowers and black heels, she was surprised to see that somebody had entered the house and was standing right in front of her.

"Jeez, you take a long time to get ready." It was Edogawa Conan.

"Would you stop freaking me out? It's the third time already." She was always a bit irritated when she was surprised. Then, she realized something. "What are _you_ doing here? Don't you have to go to school?"

He swung his cell phone in the air and caught it neatly. "Don't worry. I called the teacher beforehand."

She squinted at him. "Do you even _know_ what I'm doing?"

"Visiting your sister's grave." He said simply. He smirked at her widened eyes and added. "I saw the black heels prepared. Also, the flowers that are on the living room table are all roses. In America, roses are always used for ritual purposes so…"

She got to her previous point. "All right, then. What _are_ you doing here, though?"

"I told you." She beamed.

"I will accompany you wherever you go to." His eyes shined while saying those words.

She was startled to see those eyes, but kept a straight face. "You never said that, though."

"A-AH, maybe it was in my dream. Hahaha…" He laughed nervously, looking a bit embarrassed.

She sighed. "Anyway, let's go."

.

"I haven't visited her in years…" She said, as she carefully caressed the tomb.

"You should've come earlier." Conan leaned against another tombstone, while looking at her placing the roses on the tomb.

"Yeah, I should've." She sat on her knees. "You know, I didn't come here just to give you the antidote. I had to be near with her…Always." She smiled sadly while she thought of her sister's long gone face.

The boy stood next to her and put his head down a little. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

_Akemi Miyano-san. _He thought.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't save you that day._

_I'm really sorry…that your death brought Haibara more misery and misfortune. I'm trying my best to keep my promise. To keep her happy, and safe. At last…she seems to be happier with the Organization gone._

_And…_His face tensed a little._ I even told her my thoughts about our relationship, our connection. And I wonder if the things she said were really true…The nameplate, the locket…She didn't really deny my reasonings, either._

Really, she didn't. _That's why…_

"That's why I still believe in her every single second!"

The girl stood up in surprise. "God! Edogawa-kun. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-It's nothing." He tried to hide his blush and changed the subject. "By the way, hakase's getting older every year…"

"Yeah." She continued on with her sad tone. "Approaching to death inch by inch…I already decided what to write on his tombstone."

"W-What? What do you mean? He's not gonna die right now!"

"Well, if he _does _die soon from his health, I'm planning to write _I told you so_ on his grave. Nice, right?" She smirked at his expression.

_Oi, oi. _"I've gotta remind you, you're still evil."

She chuckled, her face brightening up a little. "Anyway, thanks for accompanying me."

He marveled a bit at the sound. _She didn't deny my reasonings._

_And when the time comes, I will be looking forward to fulfill my promise…_

**-0-**

About a month later, there were twelve pairs of boys and girls on the schoolyard, waiting. There stood out two students who seemed to be the only ones that were not excited.

One was a freckled baseball player, and the other a strawberry blonde girl.

_Damn, how much have I been hoping for today? And now, I feel totally wrong._

He wanted to talk to her, but he felt uncomfortable due to another boy that was next to her. He was listening to his MP3 casually, looking excited like the rest. His glasses reflected the words written on a small banner in front of them, "Class Representatives Field Trip".

The girl sighed deeply, shaking her head a little.

.

(Ai's POV)

So Tsuburaya-kun asks me a favor that confuses me. _Be a class representative? Why? _Then, I decided to do it since I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. After saying my answer, I immediately remember that class representative are obligated to go on a field trip. _Haha…For those 3 days._ Tsuburaya-kun, I feel sorry for you sometimes.

I sighed for like the hundredth time as I stared out the window of the bus. We were slowly getting into the mountain. I glanced at my other class representative, who happened to be the world's biggest and ironically, smartest idiot. Of course, I kind of expected him to do this. It was even funny when he raised his hand as fast as a bullet after the teacher wrote down my name.

_But now…_

I couldn't even imagine what the girls would be whispering behind our backs. And poor Tsuburaya-kun…Gee, this guy knows how to ruin someone's dream. I unintentially glared at him, which scared him and turned his face around.

Well, he deserves it.

We finally arrived at the dormitory at night. I was in the same one as the girl from class C. I read the name on the piece of paper that showed everyone's names.

_Aikawa Kana…_But she wasn't in the room. Nor was she in the bus.

She didn't come at all.

_Why?_

**-0-**

I was not feeling confident. I could fall any moment now. I carefully placed my toe on the last tip of the branch. The whole thing broke down. I was falling.

…

"Haibara-san!" Tsuburaya-kun greeted me at lunch in the cafeteria, his face a bit red.

"Hey, Tsuburaya-kun. Congrats on being a class rep."

"Yeah, you too…" He seemed nervous.

I helped him. "What do you want to say? Just do it."

He looked at my eyes for a tiny second, looking thankful. "Um…Do you remember what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

He sighed and spilled it out quickly. "I really like you, Haibara-san." _Duh._ "But I want to tell you that I'm not going to look back, just like you told me."

"Hmm?" The second part got me.

"I know…that we will always be friends, right? Only friends." He emphasized the word _only_.

"Tsuburaya-kun…I'm sorry."

"It's Ok! As long as we are still friends." He smiled at me, his face showing no regret.

"Ah, Mitsuhiko!"

We both turned around. It was him.

"A teacher wants to talk to you…your room is messy."

"Oh, right! I forgot!" He ran upstairs.

And _he_ started with me. "So…"

"So what?"

"So what did he want?"

"Oh, are you actually _jealous_?" I smirked at him.It was just too intriguing to tease him.

He turned a little pink. "Never mind."

I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, I'm sure." I said in my playful tone. I knew I was making him frustrated.

"Fine then, just go." He went to get his lunch.

I sighed and decided to stroll for a while in the forest. It was too hot and humid in the mountains, but I liked nature. The safety, the smell of trees, the sounds of various animals and insects…

Then, I heard a baby bird chirping. It was a cuckoo. Where was it? I looked for the source of the sound. Which tree was it? I saw a nest at the tip of a branch that was about four or five meters high. I stood in front of it, fascinated by the sound. I never really got to feel nature…I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft chirping.

Then, something cracked next to me.

I opened my eyes, startled. It was something white…I bent myself to look for it. When I sweeped my hands through the grass, they touched something sticky. It was an egg.

_What the hell?_

Then, another one fell and cracked.

Without thinking, I climbed the tree.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Eight-**

**A/N: **Whew. This one took a long time, mainly cuz I couldn't really concentrate. I was thinking for some time if I actually wanted to end the story, since I have an idea for another one. Then, I thought it'd be disappointing, so I'm not going to leave it here. The actual story in the fanga is not that well connected, so I made up some parts. Tell me how it is, and reviews will be appreciated.


	9. Agony

**A/N: **Finally done with this chapter! It took longer than I thought. Thank you as always, to those who read my story, and especially to cahyaputra, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, Anime Lady PIMP, and korenai-chan for leaving reviews!

Disclaimer: Fanfic. Need I say more?

Chapter Nine

**Agony**

"_Dont look back."_

_That's what I said. But I can't keep it myself either._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

"Ow…"

I muttered for the third time as I slipped to the ground. I stood up as quick as I fell down. There was already a bruise on my bottom, and my arms and hands were bleeding a bit from scratches.

Damn tree. I attacked it once more.

This time, I made sure to step on the holes that were big enough to put my foot in. Why were five meters so freaking difficult to climb to? I saw that brat go on higher trees without having any kinds of trouble at all. How come _I_ couldn't?

Two more eggs fell as I continuously failed. It was frustrating. _What the hell is up there, and why is it dropping eggs?_ All I could imagine was something like a snake. But the bird was still chirping steadily although the nest was rustling.

_C'mon_…My trembling foot reached the sixth hole. I sighed and continued on with the seventh. My arm barely reached the branch of mystery now.

"AH!" I cried as my sweating palm slipped on it. Thankfully, I didn't fall.

I breathed in and out for the next few minutes. My heart was thumping as if I just ran a mile. _Phew. _I finally got my feet on the branch.

Then I sighed again. _Why did the bird build the nest at the tip?_ I considered going down as I measured the distance with my eyes. But then again, I went through all the troubles to see the truth. I took a step forward.

The branch shook a little. _Whoa!_ It was harder to keep my balance than I thought. When I was finally able to breathe normally, I took another step. This time, it was fine. I gave a sigh of relief. I tensed again for the next.

Then, I heard a sound. A sound that brought panic. A sound that made me realize something.

Something dangerously stupid.

I was so worried about my balance, that I forgot about my weight.

The branch gave a crack.

I froze. My whole body was tingling as the adrenaline rushed to my heart. It was totally silent for a moment except for the baby bird chirping. The branch didn't fall. _One step more…_

At this point, I really didn't have much confidence. I wasn't even sure how to get back. My body trembled as I carefully placed the last step.

Then, the branch groaned. By the time I turned my neck around, I was already starting to fall. I saw the nest that I've been so obsessed with fall from the corner of my eye.

The wind whipped my face. My body was being scratched countless times by leaves and small woods. In less than a second, I heard a small crunch as my shoulder hit another branch. _God, I'm stupid. So obsessed…so pathetic…_I smiled, as the gravity pulled me still faster towards the ground. The searing pain was already bearable as I thought of what would happen next.

_Maybe this is a goodbye. Maybe I hoped for something like this._

I started to feel half-conscious as I felt the speed bothering my eyes. But before I could shut them, I saw something pop underneath me.

I crashed on it…Or did I?

The thing was soft. When I was about to open my eyes and poke it, I was falling down again. But only for a second. Someone puffed when I hit the…ground? Then, I realized I was on top of someone.

I opened my eyes. The material under me was an…air bag? No. It was a deflated soccer ball. _Wait, that means-_

"Ha…i…ba…ra." When I scrambled the rubber out of the way, I saw his face all distorted. "_You_…"

"Oops." Surprised, embarrassed and thankful at the same time, I gave him something like an apologetic grin.

"Just…Just get off of me, will ya? Ow…" I realized I was sitting on his chest. I turned a little pink and quickly stood up. In the process, my shoulder stung. "Ah." I winced from the pain. He noticed.

"What's the matter? Where are you hurt?" He was _actually _worried. And _I_ thought he'd be suffering from cracked ribs or something worse.

"It's nothing. Let's go back." I grabbed my hurting shoulder and started to walk towards anywhere.

"Hold it." His tone changed as he grabbed my arm. _Here it comes._ "What did I tell you? I knew you'd do something like this anytime soon."

Sigh. "I was _totally_ not gonna commit suicide, Edogawa-kun! Just leave me alone!"

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Why would you climb a tree that high except for that reason?"

Then, I gasped as I remembered the objective. "Did you see anything fall?" I asked him sharply.

"Oh…you mean the nest? It's over there." He pointed at the bottom of the tree. I ran over there and saw a badly crushed nest that had the baby bird, some eggs, and…nothing else. The bird was still chirping quietly.

"What is it?" He examined the nest. "This is…a cuckoo."

He looked around and grinned. The type that annoyed me so much at times. "So, what did you figure out tantei?"

"Why you climbed the tree." He said, and his face turned serious again. "But it's still really stupid. You went up there to check out on the nest, right?" I nodded slowly. "But you shouldn't have. There's nothing strange about eggs falling down." He held the baby bird inside of his cupped hands. "Cuckoos plant their eggs on other birds' nests. Since cuckoos are able to break out of their eggs faster than other birds, they try to eliminate the others." He saw my expression. "It's just natural. I mean, any kind of birds would still feed the cuckoo, even though they look different."

"…I see." He smirked. "How did you come here?"

"You said you were going into the forest…and your footsteps were suddenly off the trail so I decided to look for you."

"Stalker." I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Haha…"

He held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's go back."

I tried to stand up on my own, but my shoulder hurt again. I swayed a bit. However, I just ignored it and got up. When I saw his face again, I read _she's so stubborn. _He then carried me on his arms.

"Hey!" I could feel my face flush a little.

"Just bear it, sheesh."

I sighed and smiled a little, looking away. "Anyway, thanks…"

He didn't say anything, but I could sense that he was thinking _it's my job_ from his satisfied grin_._

**-0-**

"Let's rest for a while here." He was sweating a little when we finally got to the trail.

"Are you sure?" He tried to sound like he could go on forever.

"I know you're tired. Just rest."

He sighed as he let me go. He sat down and wiped his sweat. Soon after, he just laid down on the dry grass. I sat down next to him, careful not to use my hurt shoulder. He covered his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight._ Pssh. Trying to act tough._ I couldn't help but to smile a little.

"You're heavier than you look."

I stiffened. "Thanks. And it's really polite to talk about weight with ladies."

He smirked. "A lady…"

I watched his face as his smirk slowly faded away. He put his arm down and instead closed his eyes. I smiled a little at his glasses. _That ridiculous disguise._ His key, his beginning of becoming Edogawa Conan. It was simple as that. Wearing a pair of glasses. Then I wondered, what would Kudou Shinichi look like? Half-joking, I took off his glasses slowly.

"Wharryadoing?"

"Shut up and stay still." I murmured.

I folded his glasses in one hand, and placed the other next to his face. The face of Kudou Shinichi was in front of me. The one that I haven't seen for more than 10 years.

Then, his eyes snapped open. I realized I've been touching his cheekline and quickly pulled back, a bit embarrassed. He slowly closed his eyes again.

"Hey, Haibara." I glimpsed at him. He still had his eyes closed, so it was safe.

"Was it really nice in America?"

I thought about it. "It was like my childhood again."

"Which means…?"

I sighed. "Since I'm half Japanese, the American kids were not so eager to be friends."

"Weren't there any Japanese?"

"Well, there were, obviously, but I'm half British, remember?" I could feel my painful smile. "They were also hesitant."

"And your attitude wouldn't have paid off either." He finished.

I glared at his closed eyes. "Not that I wanted to be friends with people that are a decade younger than me."

"Well." He half-opened his eyes. "How did you deal with it?"

"Your parents were nice."

"Thanks."

There was a silence as both of us just gaped at the blue sky.

He closed his eyes again and suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was startled. He didn't answer, but I kinda knew it.

"Don't be. It was still nice to be free." He was still silent.

"Actually…" I paused. "I'm really thankful of what you did." His face softened a bit.

A few minutes passed. "Is it nice to be back?"

"…I guess it's alright."

"I don't know how this would sound to you, but…" He opened his eyes. "You _do _belong here."

He continued. "Please. Don't hurt yourself."

I snorted. "You freak me out."

"No. Seriously."

I examined his face. His eyes stared straight at the sky. They were_…sad? "…_Fine."

He gave me a contented smirk and got up. I noticed that his eyes were back to normal. I stood up on my own. My shoulder wasn't hurting that bad now. We walked through the trail together.

**-0-**

Finally, I could wrap my shoulder in some bandages. We were sitting around various campfires with our sleeping bags out, and I was silently heating my marshmallow. There were still murmurs and whispers behind me. I sighed.

_God. Of all the people that could've saved me. It was him._ _And he just _had _to walk with me all the way to the nurse's office._

Almost everyone was staring at us as we went in there. They didn't even bother to ask us where we were. I didn't even want to think of their imagination.

A few minutes before, he digged in his bag to take out the marshmallows. The four other representatives were staring as he handed me one. Even after he offered some to them. I tried to give mine back, but I remembered the gratitude I was supposed to be feeling for him. I watched the fire dancing in front of my eyes, trying to distract myself. I had to clench my teeth to ignore all the things in the background. Including him…staring at me?

"What?" I asked him for the fourth time.

He turned his eyes to the mountain and just said, "Nothing."

Again.

The weirdest thing was that he was comfortable with the buzzing background. I tried my best not to disturb him much today as a gratitude for the incident that happened before. But it was so annoying right now, I was about to snap. Then I glanced at him, and saw once more, that he was staring at me.

"_What?_" I can't handle this.

"It's burning." He pointed at the fire. I saw my marshmallow on fire. I turned red and blew out the fire.

.

Most of the students were sleeping. It was really late, after the boys stopped drawing pictures on the faces of the sleeping ones. I couldn't sleep. I simply stared at the glazing stars that filled the dark sky, mesmerized.

"Pretty, right?" I looked at my side, surprised.

"Huh, I never knew you could say such word."

"Haha…" And he stared at the sky like I did.

"Stars…I used to memorize their names when I was a kid. I've been gaping at the telescopes so much I fainted one day."

He smirked. "So much for being a scientist."

I glared. "Actually, what I like about stars is their appearance. They twinkle when you are far away, but when you approach them, it can burn anything in less than a second. Nobody knows how destructive it can be from a distance."

"I see." It was silent.

"But even though it is from a distance, they are the dreams of millions." His tone changed. "Nobody looks at the stars considering their danger. They find guidance…and hope when they see stars shine."

He noticed me staring at him. "Huh, I guess that _was_ too much."

"Yeah. For a boring deducing freak, no one would imagine you could say those things." _And to me._ I thought.

He snorted. "You should sleep now if you don't wanna faint again."

With that, I closed my eyes.

"…Haibara?" I pretended to be asleep. I didn't really want to hear more corny words coming from his mouth.

Then he whispered to himself.

"The similarity is striking, you know."

I couldn't sleep much that night.

**-0-**

(General POV)

"Tsuburaya-kun!" A girl with reddish brown hair was running towards a bus, covering her head with her hands from the rain.

"Ah, Haibara-san! You should get on the bus right now." He had a checkboard and an umbrella in his hands, counting students.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" He sounded a bit hopeful.

"You're in the same class with…Aikawa-san, right?"

His face wasn't satisfied. "Yeah…What about her?"

"Why didn't she come?"

He didn't answer. The girl didn't like this reaction.

"What happened? Tell me!"

"She…didn't want to come."

_Obviously,_ she thought. "Why?"

He was still hesitant. "I…I don't know. I just…I just told her that she'd be sharing a room with you."

Her face was shocked. "And?"

"And…And her face was kinda…solid, if you know what I mean." He glanced at her face. "Then, about ten minutes before we took off for the trip, she called me that she won't go."

She bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"No…it's nothing." She quickly entered the bus before he could inquire further.

She saw Conan pointing at the empty seat next to him, grinning. She sighed and sat there. She ignored his questions. Instead, she stared out the window the whole time. _Kana, Ayumi, Ran…_

About an hour more of thinking, she had enough. Her head started to ache. _Gosh, it's just too much. What do I have to do? And what should I do with _him?_ He was…somewhat sincere? I don't get it…I don't…get…Kana…_She slowly lapsed into unconsciousness. _Darn, I'm so tired…He was right. _She smirked a little before falling asleep.

The rain was starting to pound against the window.

"Achoo!" His earphones came out of his ears from the force. He sniffed and shivered. "It's getting colder…You okay, Haibara? Aren't you just wearing a T-shir-" Suddenly, the bus rocked, and he felt a weight against his shoulder. He turned his head around, and saw her head resting on it, breathing steadily.

"Um…" He blushed a little. Then he smiled.

Carefully, he took out his sleeping bag and zipped it open. It covered both of them.

.

The bus shook again. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned. It was pretty cold. She glimpsed at the window and saw the rain pouring harder than ever. She moved her arms, and felt the sleeping bag. _What the-_ Then, she was startled by a snore. _Aw, no way._ She moved her head away from his shoulder, only to realize his arm around her.

"AHH!" She quickly pulled away. He woke up by the sudden noise.

"Wasshappeni-" He felt a blow at his waist and puffed. "Hey!"

"Pervert." She muttered.

His face was pink. "What? That was just to keep you warm!"

"And who told you I need warmth, fool?"

"You leaned first, you know."

"I'd rather stay awake and freeze than sleep on your shoulder."

_Jeez, this girl._ He massaged his hurting spot gently, grumbling away. _And I bet she would've been annoyed if I didn't do anything. So much for being worried. _He glanced at her sitting as far as possible from him. She was staring out the window quietly again. Then, he noticed some goosebumps on her arm. He put out his arm holding the sleeping bag.

He smiled when she finally noticed and turned around. She took it.

He thought her eyes were softer.

**-0-**

About a month passed.

Two boys were seen, cutting up the bushes at the school garden. They were both sweating as they worked. A teacher walked up to them and told them to go.

"AH! I'm so damn tired!" Conan exclaimed. "The gardening job is _really _stupid and tiring. And I could be practicing for my soccer competition at that time."

"Well." Answered Mitsuhiko, smiling. "You don't really need it, though. You're too good at soccer already."

"Eh, Mitsuhiko?" He stopped walking. "Why are you coming with me?"

"Ah-Haha-I thought I could borrow some of your mystery books! If you don't mind?" His answer was doubtful. Conan's eyes narrowed. "I see…"

_He has no idea._

Together, they reached Conan's (or Shinichi's) house. Then, Mitsuhiko dialed a number behind his back.

Someone answered.

"Are you ready?" Mitsuhiko whispered.

He took the silence as a yes. Conan walked up to the door.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

_Annnnnd…_

"**Zero**."

Conan still didn't notice.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Nine-**

**A/N: **Yeesh, still having some blocks in my mind…mainly cuz the plot is getting confused by my thoughts about the other story. I really, really wish this chapter was alright. Anyway, hope you liked it…and please review :3


	10. Second Arc

**A/N: **Thank you, Enji86, cahyaputra, Anime Lady PIMP, and YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, for leaving reviews, and many others for reading my story! There is nothing to say atm, except for some of my little blocks, so let's get straight to the story. Plz enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I no own DC

Chapter Ten

**Second Arc**

_What would you do if you had to hurt yourself not to hurt the one you loved? If it were to be the one you truly loved?_

**-0-**

(General POV)

"Zero."

Conan was just touching the doorknob, when it burst open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-" Shouted Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi.

"-Conan?" He was on the floor, twitching a little. "AH!"

It seemed like they opened the door a bit too hard. His glasses were flown to the garden, his nose was bleeding a little, and there was a big red mark on his sarcastic face.

"Haha…I love you too."

They pushed him inside the house. The house was decorated everywhere. Conan saw countless balloons attached to the walls, ribbons of various colors covering the furniture, confettis prepared to be scattered on the floor, and five party hats on the kitchen table, where Haibara was sitting, smiling like the rest.

"So the main character has finally come."

For some reason, Conan blushed a little at her smile and didn't respond.

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

"They happened to be too excited." Conan glared at the three, who were suppressing laughters.

Soon, they were huddled up at the kitchen table.

"Conan-kun! Eat a lot! Me and Ai-chan prepared a lot to cook all this food." Ayumi eagerly handed him steak, potatoes, and fried rice with curry.

He gave back a flash of grin. "Thanks, Ayumi, you'd-." Then, he had to cover his mouth with his spoon before he spilled out the words, _you'd make a great bride someday._ He remembered the event that happened a few days ago.

Thankfully, before Ayumi could question about what he wanted to say, Genta interrupted.

"Hey, Conan! Open your presents!"

"Ah, Okay…" He picked up a thin, blue box. "This one is from Mitsuhiko." While he opened it, he said, "It's a book."

Mitsuhiko grinned as Conan took a look at the book. "It's not just any book. It contains 100 methods to create codes! Maybe you can use them in the future as a detective."

"Thanks!" _Haha…I already know all of them, though._

"Hey, what's up with that face?" Conan flinched as he noticed Mitsuhiko examining his face. "Don't tell me…you already know all this?"

"Ah-no, no-"

"You do!" He sighed, and Conan felt extremely guilty. "Don't worry, Mitsuhiko. I forgot most of them anyways. It's good to read it again."

He picked up a small green box tied by red ribbons as he spoke. The nameplate read Ayumi.

"This is…" He took out a brown case and opened it. A black, shiny glasses were in it.

He looked at Ayumi, who was smiling. "I noticed that you didn't change your glasses for the last 2 years."

"Thanks, Ayumi!" He switched the glasses and put his old one in the case.

"And this one must be from Genta." He knocked on a huge white box. "Looks like it's from a bakery…so it must be a cake."

"Hey, Don't hit it! You're going to ruin the icing!" Genta seemed to be more eager to eat the cake than any of them.

"Haha…Let's eat it together later." Conan turned his face towards Haibara, expectant and feeling a bit nervous. _Did she prepare…?_

Haibara noticed his gaze and took out a box from under the table.

"Here."

It was the box of medicines she had created years ago. It contained all sorts; fake pills, cold medicine, pills to make someone have cold on purpose, the temporary medicine for APTX…

"Which one do you want?" She asked alluringly at Conan's dumb expression.

"Ahaha- I think I'm feeling healthy enough, no thanks."

"C'mon. Don't be shy."

"You're really scary sometimes."

He quickly turned his attention to another parcel. It didn't have anything on it. Curious, he opened the parcel rather roughly. After ripping it apart, he realized it was a present from none other than Ran.

"Ah, there's a card inside!" Genta grabbed it.

_What?_

"_Don't read it!"_ Shouted Haibara, but they didn't hear it, as Conan was fighting to get the card back. Mitsuhiko grabbed Conan, and Genta read the card out loud.

"Let's see…Dear Conan-kun."

_Huh?_

"Happy birthday. The raining season is coming soon, so use this umbrella wisely." And Genta and Mitsuhiko read the last part mischievously, which annoyed Conan. "_From Ran~~"_

"Just shut up, you guys."

"Is that all?" Asked Haibara quietly.

"Eh? Of course." She could tell from his expression, that Ran always wrote it like that every year.

_(at hakase's)_

"_Oh, by the way, Haibara." She looked up at him. "Please don't call me Kudou-kun anymore. My name is Edogawa Conan."_

_She cried and told me, "But why?...Why won't you tell me you're Shinichi?" And I said, "Maybe you should…forget about him. You should move one, Ran-nee-chan."_

_So he…really…_

.

"Geez." Conan was mopping the floor. "Why do _I_ have to clean all this?"

"Well, I'm helping you, aren't I?" Haibara was taking out the large cake box out of the house. "It's still good to celebrate."

"Only if they clean my house after making the mess." He grumbled.

"_Psh_. Don't be mean. You would've forgotten your birthday if it weren't for them."

_Really funny, how a kid this sharp can forget his own special day._

She put the box in front of the fence and returned inside to help him with the mopping.

He was already done and was resting on the sofa. "By the way, Haibara." Conan stood up, his expression unreadable.

"What?" She was startled by the short distance between them.

"You never said it." He added when she was confused. "The congratulations."

"Ah." She sighed. Suddenly, she had no words to say. She had a snappy retort made in her mind already, but something stopped her from doing it. _What can you say to a person you've hurt so much? And what if that person possibly…loved you?_ She was still speechless.

She sat down on the sofa and drank some juice that was left on the table. "Congratulations on reaching 28 years, gramps."

"Haha…" _Jeez. Can't give me a proper present or a simple congrats._

He went in the kitchen to get some water. Then, he groaned when he saw the dishes. _Man…I wonder if birthdays are worth it. _He put on the rubber gloves and got to work. Suddenly, a glass with a pinch of orange juice appeared.

"You look fancy with these on." She smirked, pointing at the gloves. She added before he could respond. "Here, let me do it."

A bit surprised, he handed her the rubber gloves. She put them on and quietly started doing the dishes.

Then, she stopped all of sudden.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I never got to say it."

There was an awkward silence.

"I truly thank you, for all you've done for me. And it's still not enough. I'm sorry, for what I've caused. For making you go through all the troubles. For hurting your feelings so many times. Yet, you still stand beside me. I can't thank you enough."

"Haibara…" He was pretty shocked by the way she said the words. They were not bitter or cold. She really meant them. They didn't talk anymore.

After she was done with the dishes, finally, they could part. Conan walked with her to the hakase's fence.

Just in front of the fence, they faced each other.

"I couldn't prepare a proper present because I also forgot about it until the school ended." She grasped his hands. "Congratulations, for your 18th birthday…Edogawa-kun." And she smiled. Warmly. Conan flushed, but thanks to the darkness, it couldn't be shown.

He watched her until she went inside of her house.

**-0-**

It was raining. It was pouring so hard that you could barely see outside the window. However, a girl was staring out the window despite the blowing wind and rain. Her face was deep in thought, until another girl interrupted her.

"Kana-chan."

The girl turned around. It was Ayumi.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan."

"Have you decided on your club yet?"

"Hmm, haven't thought of it yet. You're in a literature club, right?" Ayumi nodded. "Then I'll go there, too." She said, smiling.

"That's great! Anyway, why are you so glum?"

"…"

Kana didn't face Ayumi.

"…Is it about Conan-kun?"

_Ayumi hadn't forgotten about Kana's actions last year._

_Last year, Ayumi was usually around Conan. They were very friendly towards each other. Both looked more than friends to the others. Most of the time, Ayumi held on Conan's arm, which he never refused. Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, and Conan were always together. However, it was popular among the students that Ayumi was the only girl in the club, and she liked Conan._

_Kana knew this. However, one day, Ayumi noticed Kana sending glances at her._

"_I only think of him as a friend. Nothing more."_

_That's what she had said…sadly._

Kana sighed. _Was it that obvious?_

Ayumi thought of the image she saw a few months ago at the back of the school.

"Kana-chan…"

"It's nothing." Kana walked quickly towards the door, out of the school.

.

It was raining. It was pouring so hard that you could barely see outside the window. A girl was at the school's main entrance, hesitating.

_How did I forget my umbrella today? Ugh._ Her strawberry blonde hair was flying everywhere from the wind. She walked back and forth, thinking.

_I still have to do my chemistry project that's due tomorrow. Dang!_ She made her decision. She prepared to run.

Then, somebody passed her, hitting her shoulder.

_Ah…_

"Aikawa-san." She muttered the name without thinking.

The girl stumbled a bit. She half-turned her face to check who it was. Then, she ran towards the school gate, not bothering to open her umbrella.

.

It was raining. It was pouring so hard that you could barely see outside the window. A boy was hurriedly running out of his house, holding two umbrellas.

_Hakase said she forgot hers…I hope her literature club doesn't end too quick. How can it rain so much in 2 hours?_

The sky was darker than ever. It was almost pitch black. The streetlights turned on and off as the wind blew stronger. Rain was flowing backwards out of the sewer, and cars screeched loudly whenever they braked, honking menacingly. His glasses were a bit askew as he ran faster.

_If she _did_ try to come home in this weather…_

He didn't want to think of it. He kept running. Then, a foot interrupted his path.

"Whoa-" He almost fell face first into a pond of water. Thankfully, his quick reaction only wet his hands. _What's up with that person? Staying outside in this rain…_

He stood up to see the cause of his interruption. The person was leaning against the lamppost, breathing roughly.

"-Haibara?"

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

I was engulfed by the darkness. I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I'm not even sure who I am. But all was quiet, as I kept staring at the total blackness.

Then, my head ached real bad. It was as if my brain was trying to burst through my skull. I screamed, but no sound came out of my mouth. Only another voice, cold and bitter, could be heard inside of my head.

"_You know why."_

_What?_

"_But why are you so special to him? What's the reason?"_

_Who are you?_

"_You lied to me."_

_Show yourself! _I couldn't open my eyes. Tears were coming out of my eyes from the sheer pain. I fell down on my knees.

"_Because…" _I stopped. The pain was still searing through me like daggers. But that was…_my voice?_

"_I've done a permanent damage. He forgot his past because of me."_

Were those my words? _I can't think! _Then, I could finally scream. As loud as I wanted to. However, the hollow voice still echoed through my eardrums.

"_My sin."_

_Then, the other voice screamed inside of my ears. "I can't be perfect, and I never will be!"_

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear anything. My body was thrashing on the ground, unable to handle the pain.

Then, the blackness disappeared. Colors flashed in front of my eyes. A blurry image was shown. It was dark and clammy. I was leaning against a lamppost, unable to control my detached body. Rain was still pouring in buckets. I could feel the moisture wetting my body. My vision was clouded as water drops fell continuously on my eyes.

"_Haibara."_

A man whispered my name. I could hear no more. The water finally filled my eyes and I closed them. Everything returned to darkness.

Into the familiar black.

"_Haibara."_ The man whispered again.

The pain. The pain was excruciating. I tried to cover my aching forehead with my hand. Instead of touching the fire, my hand felt icy.

"Haibara." The voice came again.

My hand caressed the icy material. The pain was soothing little by little. I finally snapped my eyes open, out of the world of unknown.

.

_Where am I? _That was my first thought.

I thought I'd just gone through everything. I sat up straight. The ice and towel on my head fell on the blanket. My head was still throbbing. There was an unused desk, where papers and various files where stacked upon it. There were three windows across the room, where sunlight was shining through. I looked around the walls. I saw the clock and read the time, 10 a.m.

I knew this place.

I was about to realize where I was when I noticed a photo that was on the wall, when somebody came through the door.

"Ai-chan…"

"…Ran-san."

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Ten-**

**A/N: **I feel the ending is coming soon…The test is coming near, and I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna come out. Anyway, please read till the end and once again reviews are welcome.


	11. Juliet

**A/N: **Thank you, faiz1996 and korenai-chan for leaving reviews! You guys kept me up while I had to study for my exams at the same time And also thank you for the others who read my story! But I'm sorry to tell you that this chapter…may be poorly written. I tried as much as I could, but somehow, it wouldn't come out right :( Please review and I might be able to patch things up later if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan. I own the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**Juliet**

_Every time the sun shines, I realize. Life is beautiful._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

I just clambered out of the endless tunnel. The exasperating darkness. I opened my eyes.

Everything was still unknown.

As I looked around the walls, I saw the photos all lined up as if making a timeline. From a 7 year old kid to an 18 year old student. They showed the pictures of him. Sometimes smiling, sometimes sarcastic. And I saw the last photo, which was a woman. About 28 years old. And I realized where I was.

Before my trembling foot could touch the floor, the door opened.

"Ai-chan…"

"…Ran-san."

…Interesting situation.

She smiled at me. "I haven't seen you for a while. Conan-kun told me you were back, but too busy."

I really thanked him. "Yes, I was…"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah-I am better." My words were scrambled.

Her eyes narrowed. She examined my face with her eyes for a moment. "I didn't really mean that."

She stared at my blank eyes for a while. Then, she sat next to me. She carefully ran her hand across my forehead.

"Your face is telling me that you've had a lot of things to deal with."

I didn't respond. She sighed, and continued.

.

_I saw him lying across a bench near his house, covering his eyes with his arm, his hand grabbing his glasses. His uniform was carelessly worn. It seemed like he had a tantrum. I stopped and started to walk slowly towards him. Usually he would have noticed, but this time, he didn't._

"_Conan-kun?"_

_He put his arm down and peeked a look. "Ah, Ran-nee-chan."_

_I sat beside his head. "Is there something that's bothering you?"_

"_No." He closed his eyes and smiled. However, I noticed that his smile was painful. Untrue. "It's nothing…"_

_His face…_

'_Shinichi…'_

_A tear dropped between his eyebrows, which startled him. It took me a second to realize that it was mine._

_He sat up. "Ran-nee-chan, are you crying?"_

"_No, it's just dirt in my eye." I rubbed my eyes quickly. "Anyway, how was New Year's-"_

_I noticed something, and his eyes widened. Then, we gasped at the same time. However, he didn't notice me._

"_It was really good. Thanks! " He quickly stalked off towards his house. I tried to hold onto him, but pulled back._

_Because what I saw…was pretty much expected._

_._

"…And?" I asked, curious. "What was it?"

Suddenly, her smile grew wider. "It is something very special to him."

I tried to think about it, but the pain prevented me from doing so. Before I could ask once more, however, she said it for me.

"It was a locket."

She didn't need to explain more.

My eyes snapped up. Her eyes were unreadable, yet she was still smiling. It wasn't even a sad one. It was kind. And warm.

"I knew this for a long time. I knew it, even much before you did."

"Huh?" My voice trembled a bit.

She smiled again. "You should know it by now." It reminded me so much of…my sister.

"Your existence…is his happiness. As long as you are next to him, he is happy."

I froze. It was as if I had been electrocuted.

_Really._

It was somewhat obvious.

_What _was_ the purpose for me to come back? For the antidote? For paying my sins? For punishment?_

It was to make him…happy, after all.

"So…" She ignored my shocked expression. "What do you think of him, Ai-chan?"

"What-" I stuttered and blushed a little. "I-I-" Then, my head spun a little, and my body swayed.

"Shh…" She fluttered her hand gently on my forehead.

Then, my body shut down. My backbone felt like water. I fell back onto the bed. My head started to hurt worse. Just like the dream. As my sight swirled, I barely heard her talk, a bit concerned.

"Just rest for now. We'll have time to talk to each other."

"Ok…" My words were slurred. And again, I was dropped into the darkness. The sudden knowledge, the sudden recognition, did not surprise me as much. I thought my body felt lighter.

**-0-**

I slowly opened my eyes, my head still throbbing a little.

Once more, there was a towel and a bag of ice on my head. I was lying on the bed carelessly, inside various blankets. Then, memories flooded through my head.

_Ran…_

I recalled where I was and snapped my eyes open, sitting up straight. The towel and the bag fell onto the bed…Or did it?

"UWA-!" Something shouted and moved next to me as the bag of ice scattered across the floor by the movement.

I stared as the thing that was at the edge of the bed, hopelessly trying to maneuver its way out of the blankets and the bed sheets. I pulled the blankets here and there, and a face popped out. The eyes were looking like triangles as they looked up, a bit sarcastic.

I leaked out some chuckles at his foolish look, and he yawned hugely.

"Jeez. You've _got _to learn how to sleep more soundly."

_Wha-_"Wait-You were sleeping _there, _right?" I pointed at the edge of the bed. I noticed how dry and rasp my voice was.

"Well, I _tried _to sleep next to you, but-" Then, he realized what kind of things I was talking about.

His face turned a little pink. "Re-Relax. I _did_ sleep there." However, I was doubtful as he turned his eyes somewhere else.

He missed my glares and instead reached the desk, where there were a pair of glasses, some pills and a glass of water. "Here." He handed me the medicine and the glass. I took them thankfully, as my head was still in pain. He watched me while I drank the water with the pills.

Halfway through the water, I remembered where I was. I spewed a bit of water as it went up my nose. I coughed while he thumped my back, amused.

"_Now _what's wrong?"

"Why-What happened?" I was still coughing away. "Why am I here?"

His eyes widened. "That's exactly what I want to know. What happened?"

"…I don't know. You tell me."

He was frustrated by my answer. However, he sighed and gave in. "Hakase called me when your literature club was about to end. He told me that you forgot about the weather forecast that there would be heavy rain. So he asked me to come by and get the umbrella for you. But on my way…" He looked at me expectantly, as if hoping I'd spill out something.

"I saw you."

"Hm?"

"You were leaning against a lamppost, all pale and trembling. Your breathing was like a sandpaper."

"…And?"

"The closest place I knew was the old Detective Agency here. I had to carry you and run. It was really bad." His eyes were far away. "It might have been fatal if your body had been left to the wind for even 5 more minutes."

"…And Ran…" He looked at me. "She let me in?"

"Yeah." He seemed confused my my question. "Why wouldn't she?"

I was wordless.

_But she would've known…that I took him away from her…_

Then, he blinked, as if he had just remembered something.

"_So._" I looked up at him. He was staring at my face so intensely that he could have singed a hole through it. His eyes were burning as he continued. "Why _were _you there?"

I really didn't know. "Haibara?" He saw my thoughtful expression and seemed to be a bit surprised by the fact.

"O-Oi, Don't tell me-" I barely heard him. He knew it, too, because he suddenly stopped talking.

"Ah-" I gasped.

"Haibara?"

I grabbed my head. The pain reached its peak. I couldn't feel anything.

Because my brain was complaining, at the cruel memory of yesterday that was yet to be discovered.

**-0-**

I was surrounded. By some blue objects. They formed a circle around me, and there was no way to get out. When I turned around once, they fizzled, as if starting a video tape. I touched one of the blue things, whatever it was.

It was as if a spark of electricity had been there. I flinched at the sudden pain that lashed throughout my whole body. But I didn't remove my hand.

Because something flashed behind me.

I didn't dare to move. Then, a voice was heard. It was too low to be able to hear what it was saying, but I thought it was…mine. I slowly turned my head around.

Two. Three. The screens were loading slowly. The background was soon buzzing with voices.

I took a look around, and I knew what these things were.

_Memories._

And they were mine.

"Wow…" What is this? A dream? Probably.

This was like a sci-fi or a fantasy movie. I slowly watched them one by one. The treasure hunting island, the ivory castle, the football stadium…

Then, the screen I was touching caught my attention. I didn't realize it was the only one that hadn't been turned on. When I leaned in to get a better look, the images flashed through. Both through my mind and across the screen.

Then, immeasurable pain flared up.

_Somebody pushed me. "You lied to me." I staggered, trying not to fall into one of the ponds._

"_Why am I so special? Do you want to know?" My voice was hollow. Blank._

I fell down on my knees, grasping my head. As soon as my hand lost contact with the screen, I heard everywhere buzz.

"_I cannot be perfect, and I never will be!"_

Those words were familiar enough…

"_He forgot his past. Because of me."_

"Ah-" I felt the ground shaking.

_I noticed somebody walking toward us. "My sin." I whispered, and began to walk quickly. Somebody called me. I kept walking._

I opened my eyes minutely. The images were fading away. Along with the ground beneath me. I felt no gravity, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end.

.

My pain subdued when I stopped thinking. My breathing was rough. My hands were gripping my hair to the point of tearing it off. There was moisture in my eyes from the pain. My body still trembled. I could feel myself. I could move.

I heard someone sigh. _Oh right,_ he was there. _Now_ I felt his hands grasping my shoulders. I could tell he was tensed.

"…I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was sick of this. Sick of being weak. Sick of worrying him.

He sighed again. "No." He was whispering right at my ear. It was much closer than I thought. I froze instantly. "It's my fault. You don't have to force it. I'm good with it-"

I opened my eyes slowly. "Ah-" I gasped a little when I felt his hand run through my hair, keeping it out of my eyes. I saw his face, as close as I had imagined, his shining eyes melting my mind, his lips curved into a smooth smile that made anyone attached. His hand held my chin gently now.

"-As long as you're okay." Then, I blinked. A few tears ran out, but I smiled.

Our eyes connected. Subconsciously, I leaned in. He did the same.

His bangs tickled my skin. I still stared at his half-closed eyes. I moved my arms around his neck, while he held my chin up. It looked like neither of us could control our thoughts anymore. It was much like the last time. Except that I didn't feel any objection. Except that there were no interruptions.

Our lips softly met together. His mint-like scent was fresh in my mouth as our tongues glided next to each other. The kiss deepened as we pressed ourselves more firmly, and I was almost out of my mind. I closed my eyes.

And we stayed just like that, for what seemed like forever.

.

We broke out when I parted for the air. I buried my face in his shoulder, realizing what had happened. My face was burning, and I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, too. He stroked my back silently while I tried to calm myself.

I pulled back, and settled myself a bit further. I looked up when I had the courage, and saw his pink face, his expression dazed.

"Um…" _What should I say?_

"I-I'll get you lunch." He stammered, and got up. He tripped on one of the blankets and gripped the desk for support. I watched him go out of the room. Then, my body slumped on the bed.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Eleven-**

**A/N: **So there you go…Tell me how you felt about it, please. I really have no clue how it turned out to be.


	12. Magnifethereal

**A/N: **Thank you so much, faiz1996, purebloodragdoll, Anime Lady PIMP, silver roses98, Enji86 (lol'd at urs), korenai-chan, and YELLOW JACKET PRIDE! For spending a few minutes to write reviews! I was so happy that the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. :D I really appreciate your thoughts, and I want to thank those who read my story as well.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own DC. But I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**Magnifethereal**

_A random word or sentence can bring a lot of things; joy to your life, love to your heart, happiness in everything._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

Exotic.

Weird.

Awkward.

Any word could fit in _this _situation.

My stomach gurgled. Soon, he came in and handed me a bowl of porridge and soy sauce. He sat at the edge of the bed, watching me eat the porridge quietly. Not a word passed between us. It was a bit humourous to see that his expression was still a bit dazed.

I concentrated on my food to control my blushing. It was good that I had a disease that could cover my pink face. Although I was still coughing at times, I was feeling…better? Great? The reason made my face hot again.

Only the clatters of my spoon were heard until I finished my lunch. He took my plate willingly, and went out of the room. I soon heard him wash the dishes in the kitchen.

I sighed lightly. Was it right for me to feel…pleasant at the moment? I was even smiling a little when I looked at a mirror on the wall.

Some change.

.

(Conan's POV)

_Man._

I couldn't focus on the dishes. They kept falling on the sink, slopping soap and water everywhere. I relived the…the thing for the tenth time now. It still made heat rush up to my face.

_I really lost my mind there._

We were just too close at the moment. I couldn't think right when her face was an inch away from mine. So caught up.

I stared back at the room I came out of. Moments later, I realized that I've been rubbing soap on my left hand for the last ten minutes, the dishes forgotten. I chuckled a bit at my foolishness, and put my eyes on the dishes.

_I've been mildly guessing all this time…_

"_When a girl looks at a boy, it means either there's something on his face, or she likes him!"_

_Mom…_

I just snorted that time. But now…It's all tangled up. But something was confusing…yet obvious. We had pulled ourselves together. Not just me, unlike the last time.

_But doesn't that mean she…?_

"Distracted a bit, aren't we?"

I jumped a bit, startled by the sudden voice. I turned around and saw her facing me with a smirk. Then, she pointed at my hands. I looked at them, and saw that they were rubbing two glasses together. I hadn't even noticed the creaky noise they were making.

"H-Hey, you're not supposed to come out of the bed yet." And she had to see me being like a dimwit.

"You were making quite a noise." She took a mop from a corner of the room and started to clean the soapy floor. "And besides, I'm okay." She mumbled, but I knew she was weaker than she pretended to be.

I took the mop from her hands. "Don't force yourself…Just go and rest."

She rolled her eyes and walked slowly out of the kitchen. Then, I noticed how she had started to help me these days. Odd.

Some change.

**-0-**

(General POV)

"Oh, by the way…"

Haibara stood up and fired away as soon as Conan got into the room.

"Where is my uniform?"

"They're at the balcony, drying off the rain-"

"No, I mean w_ho_ changed my clothes?" She asked rather sharply, pointing at her body. She was wearing a pink and white striped long sleeved shirt with blue shorts that barely reached half of her thighs.

Conan flushed from her sudden question. "WHA-Of _course_ it was Ran! Who do you think I am?"

However, he was looking away. Haibara glared at him until he turned. He flinched a little when he saw her vicious look.

"_Alright_. I _did_ get the uniform shirt off of you, but you were already wearing another shirt under it, so it doesn't matter, right? And it was-"

"And my skirt?" She interrupted.

He flushed harder. "I-uh-waited until Ran came."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm _serious_! I just dried your legs with some towels."

"Bet you'd've loved to have a glimpse." She muttered.

"It's nothing like that!" His face was bright red by then. "I was only trying to keep your temperature high enough!"

She sighed. "I guess that's all I want to know."

They were both averting their eyes, embarrassed by the discussion.

Then, Haibara sighed again. "Once more, I owe you, Edogawa-kun. Even though some _things_ might have happened-" She gave a look at him, and he dodged it. "I'm still thankful." She put on a forceful smile.

He snorted. "You might've heard it once, 'not even cute at all'."

"Psh. I wouldn't want to be, anyways." She poked him at the chest. "Especially now."

He said nothing. He actually didn't say anything for a moment. He scratched his head, and hesitated. His heart started to beat rather rapidly.

"What's the matter?" She poked his cheek now, smirking.

"Referring to that gratitude of yours…" His face still contained patches of pink.

"You could do something for me."

She gazed at him, her eyes confused.

He hesitated again, but reached his arms on her shoulders. Her eyes widened. Before she could say a word, he began to close in the gap between them slowly, as if asking for her permittance. She froze.

When they were no more than two inches apart, she opened her mouth.

"No." She reluctantly put her eyes away from his.

His expression was unreadable. "What?"

She laughed nervously. "I-I think once is enough for our good at the moment, r-right?"

He blinked. "It's just a question."

"Oh…"

"Until when are you staying here?"

"Ran told me to stay here until she came…"

"Private?"

"…Probably."

They stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, he finally closed the distance, and got her in his arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She also put her arms around him awkwardly, blushing a little.

She didn't neglect.

.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. He took a look at his watch and murmured through the silence.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go, then."

"Wait-you don't have to-" She stopped talking, because he placed a finger gently on her lips.

"I honestly think you should rest before she comes." He smirked. "Right?"

"…I _guess_…"

With that, he said "See ya." And walked out of the building. However, she caught a trace of disappointment on his face.

After watching him walk across the street, she stepped away from the window, tossed her body on the bed and groaned loudly.

_STUPID. DAMN. PRIDE. A%#$RGH!_

**-0-**

The door opened.

"Ai-chan?" Of course, it was Ran.

Haibara woke up and yawned. "Hi."

"How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"I made some tea for you. Come and drink it, please."

"Thank you."

Haibara took that as the beginning of the talk, so they went out and sat on the sofas.

For a few minutes, they only enjoyed the beverage.

"So, Ai-chan." Ran started.

Haibara looked up, and saw Ran smiling.

"I've told you already about him. Now I want to know about you."

"…Why?" Her question was dull, as if she already knew the answer.

"Conan-kun has become more of my little brother now. As a family, I'd like him to be happy." Ran beamed at her. "So…"

"What do you think of him?"

Haibara gulped.

"I-" However, she couldn't continue. _Why?_

"I…"

Ran was still smiling at her, expectant.

There was a long pause, as Haibara still thought. Every danger, every exchange, every moment they had passed together, every time she had felt the special bond between each other flashed in front of her eyes. Then, her eyes widened at the thought of his smiling face calling her name.

"…I love him." The words were no more than a whisper.

Ran's smile widened.

"Do you promise to be with him, to make him happy?"

Another pause.

"…I do." Haibara also smiled.

"Good." Ran sipped the remnant in her cup and stood up, smiling. "Just don't cross the lines, okay?"

It took Haibara a moment to know what she was talking about. She blushed. Then, something in her mind clicked.

"Ran-san…" She stood up, her face unreadable as she examined the face of Ran.

"Yes?"

She gazed at her kind smile. Not even a bit of sadness. Not even a peck of bitterness. Not even a twinge of regret was there. However, it seemed like Haibara's theory was right.

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

.

Soon, Haibara had her school bag and her uniform in a plastic bag.

"Again, thank you."

"Be happy." Ran answered simply, and patted her shoulder. Haibara's eyes were blank for a moment, but then were looking back with warmth. They both smiled. Haibara ran across the street to her house.

Haibara smiled at the beautiful sunset that painted the sky red.

Ran stared at her disappearing across the street. After a few minutes, she turned back and smiled to herself.

_I knew I should have done this years ago. For you._

She took a look at the photos that were lined up on the walls.

_Bye, bye. Shinichi…_

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

"It's good."

I told the gawking boy. I never really believed he could create an edible food. However, the fish porridge and the fried eggs were good enough.

_Surprising for a guy like this._

It seemed like he didn't trust his skills either.

"Really? I did it like it said on the cooking channel."

"Yeah, I'm amazed."

"So it really _is _good!"

"No, it's not."

"Haha…" He started to cut up his potatoes.

I smirked and ate a second spoonful of porridge. However, my mind was not really into it. My mind was…

Elsewhere.

The reality. The conclusion. The knowledge. Something became clear to me in a short time.

Something extraordinarily beautiful.

I was not born to be cursed. I was not a burden for everyone. I was not here to be punished.

My life never meant 'sorrow'.

I was here for him. He was here…for me.

A few days passed after that incident. Hakase was at another convention for a week. It was already summer break by the time I was well enough to go to school. _This_ guy willingly volunteered to stay here for my meals. We were eating our breakfast silently. He couldn't talk mostly because he was stuffing food in his mouth quickly. Soon enough, he finished his meal when I was only halfway through with my porridge.

"Ah~That was good." He leaned against the chair and put his head back. "Anyway, what's up? You're not talking much."

"…" I hesitated.

I opened my mouth when he suddenly spoke. "Why don't we do something special today?"

I smirked. "Such as?"

"Dunno. Anything. Let's go out for a change."

"Or read a healthy _book_ for some change." I said loftily, not really wanting to go somewhere.

He narrowed his eyes and his eyes glinted. "A _healthy _book."

"Yeah." I was puzzled by his emphasize at the word healthy.

"You mean something like Shakesp-"

_Ah, crap._

"I personally think it is _much_ better than a maniac that constantly seeks for bloody, mystery novels."

"Meanwhile, your fictions contain-"

"Okay, forget the book. What do you want?" I hated that he saw a weakness. _Jeez. _I forgot this guy snooped around my room before._ And it just _had _to include some crazy suicide scenes._

He grinned mischievously. "You've gotta exercise. I bet you haven't gone out of this place once after you got sick."

"It's my business to care about my body." I muttered.

Still, I made my way downstairs to change.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Twelve-**

**A/N: **Exams in two days…I hate how the chapters are getting smaller and smaller…But it's only until here. I'm gonna start writing more after the exams, so please look forward to the next chapter! Reviews are welcome!


	13. Undeniable

**A/N: **Sorry for the long holdup guys. Finally, I'm able to write again now that the exams are over. Thank you YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, korenai-chan, cahyaputra, Enji86, Anime Lady PIMP and purebloodragdoll for your reviews and opinion! Also, I love you all who enjoyed reading my story. Ah, and it's more like Conan _couldn't_ pick Ai up since he didn't know how long Ai and Ran would be talking, right? And…yeah…CoxAi means sadness for Ran, too bad. Finally, I didn't do so well on my exams :( Anyway, to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

**Undeniable**

_If I were to reborn, I would want to forget about the life I have now and live again._

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

"Where are we even going?" I asked as I got upstairs, fully dressed, more or less disgruntled. "It's too hot these days."

The boy just smirked. "Anywhere. It's better than sticking around at your house, right?"

I snorted. "If there isn't any murder on our way, that is." He rolled his eyes.

"Ready now?"

"Hold on a sec. I need at least some sunblock."

He sighed and followed me to the bathroom. It was amusing to see him impatient, so I did everything slowly than necessary, humming all the while. He tapped his foot now and then, shooting glances. When he heard me cap the bottle, he gave a small sigh of relief.

"C'mon. You take a lot of time to get ready." He grabbed my wrist and I felt the same sting of electricty by the touch.

I winced a bit, but didn't shake him off.

He reluctantly let go. "What's wrong?"

"Parasol." I muttered and got one near the door. When I turned around, he was looking a little awkward. I smirked at his childish reaction.

"Let's go." He mumbled and hesitantly grabbed my wrist again, avoiding my eyes.

I felt some heat on my face but smiled as we left the house together. I didn't bother to ask our destination anymore.

It didn't really matter.

.

"You're _really _not an outdoor person, are you?" He smirked annoyingly.

We walked mindlessly for some minutes in a park, him still holding my wrist. I was slow for him, so he was leading me like a dog.

"Oh, you must be a genius." I wiped some sweat on the left side of my face. "You're not looking good, either." I commented as I examined the beads of sweat running down his cheeks.

He chose not to answer but instead scanned my face. While I tried to look away, he led me to a small group of trees.

"Let's rest here for a while." He lied down under the shadow and pulled me. I closed the parasol and sat next to him.

The heat was steadily growing stronger as the time approached towards noon. Thankfully, a bit of cool breeze ran against my skin. He felt it too, and closed his eyes. There was a few minutes of silence. I could hear him breathing steadily. I slowly slipped my arm out and decided to look around the park.

The park was fairly quiet. It seemed like people did not want to waste any energy on a hot day. Only a few were jogging around the trees, and some were walking their dogs. I went behind them inside the trees, not wanting to go out into the sun. At the end of the road, I stopped and gazed at what was ahead of me.

At least two hundred sunflowers stood among the grass with a small route between them.

"Wow…" The brightness, the color, the scent. Everything was…

"-Looks good, right?"

I was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yeesh! Cut that out. When did you even wake up?"

He ignored me and touched one of them.

"They claimed to plant them into a big route…looks like they succeeded." He handed me the parasol and started to walk, expecting me to follow.

I sighed but went along.

For a few minutes, we just enjoyed the moment. I was mesmerized by the beauty, but then again…

"You know, sunflowers have their own legend."

"Which is?"

"Sunflower was actually a woman…that fell in love with the god of sun. She loved him so much, that she stood all day gazing at the sun, pleading."

"So that's why it's called sunflower?" He laughed, as if it was too lame.

I gave him a look, which silenced him, and continued. "Well, the god did not share even a glance with her. He simply ignored her. But she was persistent. She still stood on the same spot every day, still staring only at the sun."

His expression was unreadable by then. I almost talked to myself as I fiddled one of the sunflowers in my palm. "Eventually, she was rooted to the spot…And turned into a flower that would only look in the direction of the sun." Suddenly, I felt stupid for even telling him such a story. I didn't want to look at his face.

I was hitting myself mentally when he snorted.

"Nonsense."

"What?"

"The sun never ignored its flowers." He smirked at my puzzled face.

"Sunflowers only look in the direction of the sun because they need more nutrients than the others. Doesn't that mean the sun had accepted their existence? Doesn't that mean the sun cares for its protection? After all-"

He took the sunflower out of my hand and placed it gently on my hair.

"-The sun had wanted the flower to keep looking at it. Nothing else."

I blinked and looked into his eyes. I couldn't help but to smile.

"What?" He asked, his face getting a little pink.

I grinned. "Nothing."

He scratched his head and started to walk again.

Sometimes, he knew so much more than I did.

**-0-**

(General POV)

They stayed in the route longer than they thought. The sun was already shining to its fullest power, and most of the people were gone, not wanting to stay out in such a weather.

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, onto his glasses. He took them off, annoyed. The golden flowers were reflecting the sunlight, making their sight even more blinding.

They sighed in unison when the trail ended, and they were inside a small group of trees once more.

When they were about to sit down and have a grateful break, a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, Edo!"

"Ha-Hattori?"

A brown-skinned man stood in front of them, and another woman behind him. The woman frowned a little at what the teenage boy had just stated.

Haibara poked him with her elbow.

"I-I mean Heiji-niichan-Haha-"

"You always call him that." Kazuha still frowned.

"Idiot." Said Haibara quietly, while Conan just laughed, a bit nervous.

He decided to change the subject. "Anyway-Why are you guys here? Another case?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Heiji grinned and slung his arm around Conan's neck. "I think we could have a _nice_ chat together!"

Somehow, Conan's face flushed. "About what?"

Heiji grinned again and put his arm on Haibara's shoulder, which flinched. "A certain _someone_ told us that this nee-chan finally came back!"

"Who?" The teens asked in unison.

"Ran reminded us that promise she made to everyone. I'm sorry we forgot." Kazuha added apologetically.

"It's okay. Are you married now?" Haibara asked.

They both turned extremely red. "WHAT? Of course not!"

Conan grinned mischievously. "They only started to go out 3 months ago."

"Anyway-" Heiji started to pull Conan away from the group. "I think a _nice_ chat won't bother your pretty date, eh?"

Before Conan or Haibara could say a word, Heiji was already walking at full speed into the trees, Conan's head in his armpit. Haibara eyed them suspiciously, but remained.

.

"So, looks like you've finally found it."

"What?" Conan's face was rather annoyed as he glared at Heiji's playful look.

"You know." He pointed at Haibara through the bushes.

Conan also looked at her. Today, she was wearing a casual white T-shirt and blue shorts that matched with the season, with the yellow parasol which she was closing right now. He couldn't help but to stare at her for a while before coming back again.

Heiji pulled up the annoying face again. "_Her._"

_Sheesh._ "What about her?"

"Ya know…" Heiji suddenly turned serious.

"…"

"_YOUR GIRL_!" Heiji suddenly exploded, his mouth hanging from an ear to another, which made Conan's eyes open in panic and fluster.

"Shut up! Not so loud!"

Heiji grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, watcha goin' to do with her now? You even hated her once for being one of _them._"

"Psh," Conan snorted a bit, but thought for a moment.

_She really _is _confusing…That time,_

_(hakase's house)_

"_But it's only going to be like this, right?" I couldn't stop her._

_I thought I'd been wrong…but just a few days ago,_

Conan's face reddened at the thought.

"Oi." Heiji waved. "Watcha thinkin'? _Don't tell me you already-_"

"Will you keep it quiet?" Conan looked around wildly, searching where the girls are. Thankfully, it was far enough.

"I can help ya, you know." Heiji grinned. "I confessed to Kazuha first, and she loved it."

"Really?..." _And me…I got…_

The previous memory flashed through his mind. Then, he decided.

"Fine, then. Tell me what you got."

**-0-**

"Hmf."

"…?"

"I always wondered." Kazuha was gazing into the trees, where the boys have entered. "Why are they so close to each other? I mean, they are about 10 years apart."

"…^^;;" Haibara chuckled. "Well, they are both detectives."

"But still, it's so weird. They are acting like…they've got the same age."

At this, Haibara acted as if there was nothing wrong about it. "Yeah, I get that feeling sometimes."

"Anyway." Kazuha turned her head towards the other, a motherly expression on her face.

Haibara was puzzled at the sudden change.

"You're already dating him? I always knew you looked cute together, but its so fast-"

"No, it's not like that." Haibara turned pink at the words.

"Yet, though. Right?"

"Eh…" Kazuha waited until she answered. Although Haibara didn't really want to say the words out loud, she knew it was true.

"I…I guess so, but…"

Kazuha smiled and whispered.

"I could help you out."

They looked into each other for a second, and she continued.

"I was seriously a chicken for a lot of years, but I did it."

"You confessed to him?"

At this, she turned a little pink herself. "Yes."

Haibara bit her lips for a split second, and then took it.

"Okay, then…"

Upon seeing her nod, she poured out all the things that had been going on after her comeback.

.

"And a few days ago…"

Then, Haibara paused, a bit embarrassed.

Kazuha smiled, guessing mildly what it would be. "Go on."

"I was sick at the street, for a reason…" She didn't want to think of that at the moment. "and Edogawa-kun suddenly appeared and carried me to the Mouri Detective Agency for help. I was unconscious for some hours, and when I woke up, he was…looking after me, I think. And then-" She started feel some heat going through her body.

"And then?"

"AAH!" The girls jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. Heiji looked at their surprised expressions, his eyes rather narrow. He glanced at the auburn hair that reflected the sunlight through the leaves.

"Watcha bin talkin' about till now? It sounded serious."

"Ah-It's nothing. R-Right?" Kazuha nodded vigorously.

Heiji was not satisfied by the answer, but grabbed Kazuha's arm and pulled her up.

"Well, then. Let's go."

"What? But I have to-" Kazuha glanced at Haibara.

"We're not gonna ruin their nice date any longer." Conan and Haibara both flushed. "Maybe we'll see each other again in a few days, cuz I've got a case that's around here."

With that, he pulled Kazuha and started to walk out of the park, ignoring her protests.

"I'll call you later!" Kazuha managed to say those words before they left.

Conan and Haibara just stared at them leave, bewildered.

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

For a few more minutes, we were totally silent. Then, his stomach gurgled. He blushed while I took a look at my watch. It was already four thirty.

"Ah, we forgot to eat lunch…"

"Why not an early dinner?" I nodded, feeling hungry.

He got up and…took my hand hesitantly. I looked up, and saw him avoiding my eyes, his face a little pink. I smiled as he helped me get up.

Then, a sudden flash and a noise made us jump in surprise.

…Lightning?

"What the-" He turned his head up, and found the sky. It was suddenly filled with clouds that were turning blacker every second.

"Oh no-" He quickly pulled my hand, rushing out of the park. However, even as we made our way out of the gate, the first drop of rain fell on my face.

We ran and ran, until we finally ran out of breath and stopped for a while under a bus station. "Crap." Drops of rain were pelting the ground already.

"I'm sorry, I should've looked at the weather forecast-"

"Don't worry." I opened the parasol. "It's ok."

We held the parasol together and walked as the rain poured down harder than ever. I sighed. Nothing more to expect from such a hot weather.

Then, he noticed that my arm was out of the parasol's reach.

"Come closer."

"I'm fine." But even as I said so, I shivered.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Wha-" He took his beige jacket off and put it around my shoulders along with his arm and pulled me towards him. I felt the warmth of his chest against my back. It was a good thing he stood behind me. I bet my face would have been totally red.

As much as I'd've liked to assure him, my body was a traitor. Instead of saying thanks, my teeth chattered and my body was still shaking a bit. He did not look satisfied.

"Quick. Let's get in here." He pulled me into a place. It was raining so much I could not even see what the sign said.

It was a cafe. I sat down on one of the chairs and wiped away most of the moisture on my body with napkins. When I was finally dry enough, I looked up just in time to see him arrive with two mugs.

"Here." He handed me one and sat down at the other side of the table. It was coffee. I smiled at the irony of having hot drinks in the peak of summer.

I sipped a little. "Thanks." I watched him drink from his own mug. I could see he was drinking hot chocolate from the marshmallow on top of the brown liquid.

We finished our drinks in a few minutes.

"You didn't need to buy this…"

He ignored it. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't seem like it." He reached his arm across the table and touched my bangs softly. I froze by the sudden contact. "It's still wet here…And there…" He sweeped his palm through my forehead and wiped the moisture that was still there.

When he was finally done, he smirked at me. I was sure my face had patches of pink as I looked into his eyes. His expression was…(I really don't know how to describe it) _burning,_ as he also stared into my face.

Something moved my insides. Then, I just said it.

"You know it already, right?"

"What?"

"…"

He stared at me, curious.

"That I-"

My phone vibrated. _Why? Why right now?_ Reluctantly, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ai-chan. It's me." Kazuha. I sighed. I forgot about what she said earlier.

"Em…I'll call you back soon, okay?"

She understood…maybe. "Alright, then. Soon!"

By the time I pressed the "End Call" on my cell phone screen, I knew my chance was off. His eyes had a twinkle that replaced the burning sensation. It made me…just stay cool.

I quickly looked around for an excuse. Thankfully, it was raining less.

"Let's go before it starts to pour down again."

And I left the table, leaving him confused.

_Chicken._

**-0-**

(General POV)

It was a silent walk.

His arm was again wrapped around her shoulders, holding up the parasol for both of them. They were both deep in thought.

She was insulting herself mentally for being a chicken.

_I could've done it right _there,_ but why hadn't I? Ugh._

However, she was still curious of what Kazuha would say. She imagined Kazuha's would-be-shy face barely making out the words to confess to her best friend. It brought up chuckles.

Meanwhile, Conan was thinking enough to not notice her laughing.

He thought about the advice his best friend gave him.

"_I always knew you'd get rejected."_

"_Shut up." His face was pink._

_Heiji was still playful. "But I know the reason."_

"Seriously?_ What is it? Tell me!" Conan was already impatient._

"_Chill, we've gotta make a deal over here."_

_Conan glared at him, pointing down. Heiji knew he meant business and laughed nervously, and continued, looking at Conan's hi-tech shoes._

"_It needs to be something special."_

"_I figured as much. How, though?"_

"_Ya know…" Heiji grinned. "You've gotta be _romatic._"_

_Conan's face turned aghast. "What?...How?"_

"_Make a banner or somethin' that says 'I love you'-"_

"WHAT THE HELL! _I'm never doing things like that._"

"_Hey, I've done it. And it turned out fine."_

_Conan snorted. "Right. I'm full of your advice now." He glanced behind, into the trees. "Let's get back." He started to walk._

"_Oi, Edo!" Heiji quickly ran over to him. "I'm tellin' ya, you've gotta do it before _she _does!"_

_Conan turned around, confused._

"_A man's supposed to be, ye know-" He whispered into his ear. "-Quicker at those things than his woman. She'll get disappointed if you don't."_

_Conan's face was sarcastic. 'What…?'_

A part of him dared to say something. He really wanted to ask her. _What had she wanted to say?_ If he was deducing correctly about her question, he didn't want to hear it.

Not yet.

_If Heiji is right…_He thought of demonstrating the banner in public, and also imagined Haibara smiling with her fist flying towards his face.

He shook his head. _That is _so_ not going to work._

"What are you doing?"

"No-Nothing." He avoided her narrow eyes.

They were already at the front steps of hakase's house. His arm finally came off to close the parasol and open the door.

Haibara went inside first and purposefully yawned.

"Well, good night, Edogawa-kun. That was _fun_ today."

He wasn't expecting an early good-night, so he ignored the emphasis on the word 'fun' and accepted it.

"Oh-you-you too."

He barely said it as she closed the door behind her. He stared at the door for a while, ruffled his hair, and sat down on the sofa.

It was a hard decision to take.

_Is he really right about this?_

Soon, his expression was solid. He sighed, shook his head, and went inside of his room.

_Romantic. Are you kidding me?_

.

"Are you serious?" She asked for the fifth time now.

Exasperated, the other answered again. "Yes, I am."

"But if you've done _that_ already, doesn't that mean you two are going out?"

"…" The girl's face reddened. "But you know…It's not in a…_formal_ way." She sighed. "And besides, that time, things just got out of hand. Neither of us were really…thinking."

It was silent at the other side of the phone for a few minutes.

"Tell you what." She finally spoke. "I bet he will be trying something."

"Hm?"

"C'mon. You know he'd ask you out again."

"…" The girl knew she was right.

"So what you need is, a proper timing."

"What?"

"You need to know when to say it."

"…"

After that, they talked for only a few more minutes. When Haibara set down her cell phone on her desk, she sighed.

_I don't get it._

She lied down on the bed without even changing her clothes. She wasn't even bothered that some of her hair was still wet from the rain.

As she drifted to unconsciousness, she barely thought of one thing.

_Whatever happens, I'll take it…_

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Thirteen-**

**A/N: **Phew, finally done with this chapter. I'm getting depressed these days, and it was hard. But still, no excuses, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I wish this chapter was okay enough to compensate. Also, I will always appreciate reviews.


	14. Sour Romance I

**A/N: **As always, thank you Enji86, purebloodragdoll, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, Anime Lady PIMP, I ' Ryuzaki, cahyaputra and those who enjoyed my story!

Enji86: Hmm…I don't know if Conan should be possessive about Ai, but maybe you have a point there. Anyway, glad you liked it :)

purebloodragdoll, I ' Ryuzaki: Thanks for enjoying the story :)

YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, Anime Lady PIMP: I'm afraid to say…well, just read. :/

Cahyaputra, and everyone: I'm a bit late again, and I'm sorry. :(

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

**Sour Romance I**

_A drop of syrup falls on my lap. When I walk over to the kitchen and clean the syrup that's already dribbled down my leg, I wonder._

_Can the one I dream get the tissues for me instead one day?_

**-0-**

(Ai's POV)

Startled, I woke up.

Again, I heard them.

Voices.

That did not belong here. And it was 3 a.m. in the morning.

Slowly, I opened my door without making a noise. My foot was at the doorstep when I stopped.

I remembered the last time this happened.

_Must be him._

I closed the door again and walked 3 steps towards my bed. Then again, I was curious.

Without bothering to be quiet, I opened the door and got to the room where the TV was. Of course, it was on, and he was sitting on the sofa, watching.

He didn't seem to notice me. I smirked and sneaked up on him. Right when I was behind the sofa, I pushed his shoulders gently with my hands.

"Boo."

But what the hell. He didn't even flinch. Instead, his upper body fell down on the sofa.

I watched, a bit startled, as his body slowly tilted towards the floor and crashed on it.

I chuckled as he moaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked as I turned the TV off and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"You fell asleep, genius."

"Why'd you wake me up, then? It's only-" He checked his watch. "3:10 in the morning now."

"Yeah, and I could _really_ sleep well with you spending my electricity throughout the whole night."

"Jeez…" He yawned hugely. "I never get enough sleep around you."

"Then why stay? You've got your own house."

"Am I a nuisance?"

"You _are_ bothersome."

He smirked. "Good enough." And he lied down on the sofa again, his feet reaching my laps. "Now I'll get some sleep, if you don't mind."

"What _have_ you been doing?"

"Watching TV."

"I assumed as much." Then, I wondered what he'd been watching. I was too focused on scaring the butt out of him than on the TV program. "What was on?"

"Do you need to know?" He put a pillow on top of his face, neglecting to look at me.

"Well, I hope you hadn't been watching any kind of, you know, adult-"

"Shut up." I imagined his pink face under the pillow.

I smirked, satisfied enough for pestering him.

"Good night, big boy."

"Whatever. If anything wakes you up, that'll be me."

"Yeah, I won't be surprised if you turn on the TV again." I said it low, not really wanting to push him to the end.

**-0-**

That night was very odd.

Followed up by a very odd dream.

"_Find the right timing."_

_I found myself at school. It was break time, and everybody was chatting. Then, all out of sudden, Edogawa-kun was in front of me with an annoyed look. And he…_

"_You know it already."_

"_What?"_

"_I already confessed to you, you know how I feel."_

"_Jesus, speak lower! You're getting attention." I quickly tried to calm him down when the class started to look at us._

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Why do you still keep the distance between us? I know you don't want it that way."_

"_Wha-?"_

_Then, suddenly, Kazuha appeared in front of the class instead of the teacher._

"_I told you that you needed to find the right timing! Now what are you going to do?"_

_I noticed everyone looking at me. I could only stand there like an idiot._

Goddamnit._ I couldn't understand anything._

I woke up, irritated. _Thanks, Edogawa-kun._ I looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

_You really _did _wake me up._

I sluggishly moved to the bathroom and washed my hair. The hot water helped me to melt everything I saw last night.

After all, it was _only _a very odd dream indeed.

But why had I been so worried in that dream?

**-0-**

I needed coffee.

Some caffeine.

Or anything that could cool my irritated mind.

I sighed quietly as I opened the door and expectedly saw him in the kitchen. I laid down my wet towel on a chair and watched him. His movements were slow and his head was drooping down on his shoulder as he poured a mug of coffee like an elephant. Looks like he didn't get much sleep either.

Weird, but that made me satisfied. Having the same feeling.

I sighed again, louder this time.

"Morning."

He jerked his head upright and turned, yawning.

"-M-Morning."

"And you call me 'yawny'."

"And who made me like this?"

"Don't forget it was _you_ who watched the TV, not me."

"Well, you interrupted me either way. Besides, every day, I've watched you yawn as if you're about to fall asleep in like three seconds-" He flinched as he took a look at me glaring. He caught my mood and was instantly silenced.

For a second, at least.

He tipped the mug over.

Maybe it was fast, or maybe I was slow. But all I could do was to watch as the hot stuff fell between us, blocking my sight.

I gasped as I felt the hot coffee splatter my chest and my thin white shirt. I barely heard the mug shatter on the floor.

"Ah-"

Even before the liquid could drench my skin, however, his hand came out of nowhere and quickly started to slash my shirt, removing most of the coffee that fell on it.

"You okay?" His voice was panicked as he continued to wipe the coffee off my shirt..

My voice trembled a bit. "Watch where you're touching."

He blinked and looked at his hands, which stopped moving. "Oh." He turned pink and quickly pulled them back from my body.

"S-Sorry."

"Pervert."

I barely moved my legs when he quickly ran out of the kitchen, probably getting the wet towel that I have used before.

I sighed and just stood there. The coffee smell filled the air, and I was even more aggravated by the liquid that was slowly soaking my white shirt.

"Edogawa-kun, I can do it by myself-" I tried to step out of the kitchen.

My mistake.

**-0-**

The kitchen tile was slippery with the coffee.

"Ah-!"

There was a thud, and my nose hurt like hell. But something was not right.

I was leaning. It was too soft. Too soon. I opened my eyes slowly and wasn't surprised to be inhaling his shirt. He was holding me tightly in his arms, which trembled as they handled my weight. I was a bit embarrassed, so I just stayed there for a bit.

"Um…You okay?" Came the nervous voice, and I jerked upright. But he still held me.

I looked at my feet. "No."

"Your nose is kinda red…" He moved his hands towards my face.

"Hey-"

"Stay still-" He tried to adjust my face into his hands.

"I'm-okay-"

My resistance was almost nothing. "That doesn't really seem _okay_-"

"Don't-stop-"

Somehow, we ended up staring at each other's face, his hands holding my face so that I couldn't dodge his eyes. I could feel my face hot, but he seemed fine.

For a long minute, it was totally silent as he examined me.

"You look like Rudolph." He finally commented and chuckled. "You're _really_ clumsy lately, you know that?"

"No." The words were flat.

I finally shook out my face out of his hands and took in his look with the towel and something in his hands. I briskly grabbed the towel and tried to wipe away the now-cold bit of coffee that was left in my shirt. It was useless.

I sighed and lied down on the couch, closing my eyes. His footsteps got closer. He sat down at my feet.

Slowly, I felt him put something on my feet.

"…What are you doing?"

"Your feet."

I opened my eyes and sat up. There were some cuts. Probably made by the shattered mug pieces.

I stayed still until he carefully finished putting bandages my feet.

"…I guess I'm supposed to say thanks."

He smirked. "And I guess I'm supposed to clean the kitchen." With that, he ruffled my hair and got up.

I don't know why, but I didn't need that coffee I had been dying for.

_Wasn't I supposed be irritated by all this?_

Or maybe he _became_ my coffee.

I kinda liked that fact.

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

Everything was planned.

Sort of.

Everything had to go all right.

Sort of.

I had been ready.

Sort of.

…Or maybe not.

As I studied the face of the girl in front of me, I couldn't really talk.

…

"Hey, Conan-kun!"

"Mitsuhiko, what's up?" An unexpected call.

"Just saying, you know the social studies homework?"

"We've got homework to do in vacation?"

"Well, we have the same teacher, so you should remember. You know, we've gotta watch this movie this month and write a report about it."

"…" _Crap. Teachers are seriously becoming pain-in-the-necks._

"So? Wanna go watch it tomorrow?"

"…Actually, I've done it already."

"What? But you just said-"

"I was kidding before, maybe you can watch it with Ayumi."

"…Okay." His voice was a little doubtful. "See you around!"

"Yeah." I pressed the 'end call' button. "Bye."

I held the phone for a minute.

It was an almost silent afternoon that was coming to its closure. I glanced downstairs, where there was an auburn haired girl sitting down at the table, a magazine in her hands.

I looked at the sky. I didn't even show any sign of getting darker. I had time. Tomorrow, there just might be Mitsuhiko, so…

"Oi, Haibara."

"…" I barely saw her nod over the magazine.

"Did you know we had a social studies homework over the vacation?"

"…" Another nod.

"Why didn't you tell me, then?"

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"So…"

"…"

"Wanna do that today?"

"Whatever makes you stop bothering me."

I snorted. "I'll take that as a yes."

When I was about to turn around, she finally put her magazine down.

"What is it?"

"?"

"The homework, genius."

"You told me you knew about it."

"Well, I don't." _And you're not even shameful about it._ I thought mentally.

"I'll tell you later. Just change that shirt." I looked at the patch of brown that was on her white shirt.

She eyed me suspiciously (for what?) and went inside her room.

.

"I _think_ you should've bought the tickets online."

"Haha…M-Maybe."

_Sheesh._ I sighed in relief as we reached the ticket selling machine. _That was like your hundredth time._

"I know what you're thinking."

I flinched from her glare.

"What could I do? The movie was so unpopular I thought nobody would watch it."

"I didn't even see you look it up on the internet. Do you even know the name of the movie?"

I flinched again.

She sighed. "And remember, I'm here because of _you._"

"Yeah, sure, sure."

I could easily guess what movie we had to watch. It wasn't like the teacher would let us write a report about horror or romance movies. I groaned mentally. It was about Renaissance.

Jeez. As if I haven't learned this before.

_Oh well._ I thought as I glanced next to me. _It's not like I came here just to study…_

**-0-**

"…"

"…"

We still stood, wordlessly gazing at each other while the gap between us did not budge an inch. The tiny lightbulbs that were encrusted in the ceiling helped maintain the darkness.

Both of us refused to say anything.

…

"…"

Somebody said something and I felt a shake on my shoulder. A bit later, something was shaking my face gently.

"-Hey."

My body denied to respond. "Hey." With a final shake, I barely managed to open my eyes.

It was still dark, and the only light source was the movie screen. Which was covered by a screen of hair.

"Wake up already, sleepyhead."

Somebody was talking to me. I yawned and saw that someone through my blurry sight. The turquoise eyes were mystifying as I stared into them.

Then, I realized who it was and how close we were at the moment. "Oh-" My eyes instantly flew open and I sat up straight.

She snorted. "Do you even know half of the movie we saw until now?"

"-I do." Probably not.

She doubted my answer. "I'm not gonna be surprised if you get an F on the report."

My face could've been still red, but thanks to the darkness, I doubted it would show. "And who made me this tired?"

"Whatever."

And she continued to watch the movie. Now there appeared 3 guys on the screen, debating about some who-gives-a-crap-stuff like the way of painting the reflection of light. I yawned again, and instead turned my attention to something else.

_How could she sit through this?_ The way she watched the movie was as if she thought it was…interesting. Really. I sighed and tried not to imagine how much more I'd have to withstand.

.

Suddenly, she rose up from her seat, which made me startle from _almost_ sleeping.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathroom." And she walked out of the row of seats. I yawned once more. _Man._ I was seriously tired. What's worse, I had to be watching one of the most boring movies I've ever witnessed. For me, at least.

A few minutes later, I noticed something on the seat next to me. I picked it up.

It was the ticket.

I dimly remembered what the counter lady had said. _You must have your ticket in order to get back into the theater._

I sighed, and went out.

.

Bathroom, bathroom…

There it is.

The only door that was open, and was shining with light. While I was walking towards it, I was a bit startled by how much it had passed since she had left her seat.

I went at the side of the open door, hopefully to scare her.

A wrong thing to do.

"They are together…"

I froze instantly when I heard the flat voice. There was a pause.

"Together…" The person barely whispered the words.

Then, another voice made my heart jolt in surprise.

"A-Are you okay?"

"…I was foolish."

"What?..."

"I don't know why I was so obssessed about something so obtuse."

"…"

"But I don't understand."

"What is it?..."

Sometimes, there are things that you know you're _not supposed to _know. As the voice told the story, I knew this was obviously one of the cases.

**-0-**

**-End of Chapter Fourteen-**

**A/N: **I think I won't be dragging much longer now. Please keep reading and review! They help me a lot to keep it up.


	15. Sour Romance II

**A/N: **I assume the last chapter had been extremely confusing, but it was meant to be that way. :/

Thank you, Enji86, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, Anime Lady PIMP for leaving reviews! I guess I still have much to learn about Ai's characters 3; Anyway, I thought it was time to finish this story, since I thought it was dragging too much, and things were getting boring. Again, thank you all who've supported me throughout the months, and I really appreciated the reviews you've written for me.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

**Sour Romance II**

_Crying can happen when one is enormously happy._

_Crying is not sadness._

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

_A rainy day._

_The girl had a dream that was almost impossible. A mere strand of hope that could be cut any second. But she held onto it. Until it was destroyed completely. Or so she thought it had been._

_Either way, she lost her hope._

_A rainy day._

_The rain was depressingly thick. As if it had been following the girl's mood as she stared out the window. The decision was made._

_That day, she let it go._

_And her hope now only brought thoughts for revenge._

_But only temporary._

_Unfortunately, her hate met its start button on the way downstairs._

_Half an hour later, she was back inside, her hair plastered against her skin by the rain. She barely heard her friend approach her with a worried look._

_She only remembered the sad smile, and the final words._

_And regretted every moment of the last thirty minutes._

.

"…That's why she didn't attend the school until the vacations started?"

"I guess…"

"…Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know either, I just-" The voice was resigned. "It was such a retarded thing to do." Her voice trembled. Probably started to cry.

I leaned against the wall. A heavy but quiet sigh escaped through my lips. I took off my glasses and waited for the conversation to continue.

_A rainy day._

It was easy enough to recall.

Being able to know. To finally understand the cause of that gloomy incident.

It was not pleasurable. Just like the bloody cases.

It was not always happy to know the truth.

Then, the voice stopped my train of thoughts.

"A-And I had to act like that when she was already s-so sad…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly, but s-she said she was only connected be-because of her mistake."

The other didn't talk for a while.

"Then…"

"I-It must've been the same for her, like me."

"…"

"H-He probably won't…love her."

That moment, I had to make a hard decision. Should I jump out of here and say what I've gotta say? But half of me told me that was stupid. To be shown eavesdropping. Or maybe I didn't have enough courage to say it out loud in front of two people who felt some feelings towards me.

That I loved her. Truly.

Wrestling with my mind, I couldn't hear much of the rest of the conversation. I barely saw the two girls walk out of the bathroom.

Ayumi and that girl, Kana.

**-0-**

When I finally heard the footsteps fade away into darkness, I stood up straight. Then, I heard a door open.

_Damn._

Slowly, Haibara came out of the bathroom. I prepared to hold onto her, but when I saw her expression from behind the door, I froze.

She had that look on her face.

Something like sad, but not quite.

It never failed to make me feel uneasy.

I realized I've only been watching her as she slowly walked out of the corridor.

I coughed. She revolved on the spot, even slower.

_Damn._ I thought again.

Everything was _supposed _to go alright today. I even watched the stupid romance DVDs at night for some help. (Although they were extremely useless)

I didn't have any specific words to say in my mind while I studied her expression. I knew she was pretending that everything was cool.

She didn't say anything either. We just stared at each other for a _long _time.

I didn't know if it was all right to break the uncomfortable silence.

I carefully took my first step.

She didn't budge an inch towards me. Instead, she just waited.

Second.

Third.

"Why are you here?"

"I-" Then, I put my hand up on my hair and sighed. "You-You forgot your ticket." I put my hand with the ticket up.

"You heard it, didn't you." Not a question. I merely looked ahead of the empty corridor. She laughed once when I didn't answer.

My hand fell to my side. I stopped walking.

Now I kind of knew what I had to do.

Prove her wrong.

"It doesn't-" Desperate and frustrated at the same time, I ran up to her, so fast she didn't have a second to close what she had to say.

Our lips were already folded together by the time I held her face in my hands. The last thing I saw was her widened eyes before closing my own.

All the questions. All the doubts. All the uncontested truth. I hoped this could be the answer.

Startled, she pulled back for the tiniest of a second. But I didn't give her much chance to recover.

She gave in.

I blindly wished she knew what I meant by this.

.

We parted only because she looked like she'd faint if we went longer. She breathed in and out roughly, leaning against the wall. I felt awkward to watch her. Meanwhile, I noticed my watch. _Crap._ Less than twenty minutes until the movie ends.

"Fool."

I looked at her, confused by her word. Surprisingly, she was smiling at me.

She checked my watch. "Now I doubt we'll do good on that homework."

"Uh-" But she already was walking through the dark corridor. I stood there for a while, feeling a little stupid. I scratched my head and followed her, a bit late.

Perhaps things _had_ gone the right way.

**-0-**

For the twentieth time, I glanced at my watch. Just a few more minutes. Meanwhile,

"Impressive."

She fiddled with the glass of light wine in her hand while finally commenting about the food after eating it for the last 30 minutes. We watched the last moments of the movie in silence. I don't even remember much of it, though. Just like the last time we…accidentally kissed.

"Hm?"

"You know food."

I snorted.

"You talk as if I've never done anything in my life except for chasing criminals."

"Close."

"I'd say I've had enough to learn about life."

She snorted this time. "Such as?"

"Like being able to know others-"

"Idiot."

"?"

"-And right when I was about to say 'it doesn't matter', you attack me."

"WHA-?"

She nodded silently while I was out of words. The memory was dismantling my temperature again.

"R-Really." I muttered again.

She sighed.

"You've gotta learn to show your expressions better. I thought you were-"

"I believe detectives are supposed to know what is behind the veil of the questions."

I glared. There's just no arguing against this girl.

"Your face is still red."

Thanks. I just needed to know. Awkward, I glanced at my watch again.

At the same time, the alarm rang.

The sound that meant everything started.

I stood up, while she watched me curiously as I also made her stand up and follow me.

**-0-**

(General POV)

The sky was no longer black with the scattered pieces of color that was flying everywhere. The fireworks created a spectacular view from the highest floor of Beika Hotel.

The teenage boy grinned while the girl watched the sky, mesmerized.

"Beautiful, right?"

"Y-You planned this?"

"I just asked if there were any fireworks planned for today. Lucky."

"The colors…"

"They fill the emptiness." He said simply.

"But they are temporary, aren't they? They fade after a time…"

They silently watched the sky for a few more minutes.

"It doesn't matter." He barely whispered the words, but she heard them.

"What?"

"As long as they fill the emptiness in people's hearts, it never fades away."

The girl slowly turned her head around to look at his face. It was iluminated by a hundred shreds of colors that filled the sky now. However, his eyes still shone through all the light.

"That's what you've said before."

Haibara smiled.

"…I love you."

His pupils trembled from the sudden confession.

_Of course._

_Colors can fade away._

"…I-"

_But the happiness here…_

"I love you too."

_Will never fade. Forever._

Edogawa Conan smiled. The truth was told, and he knew it. Happiness and triumph into one, he truly smiled like it was the first time he ever had.

They drew their faces closer and closer to each other while the last bit of firework died away.

**-0-**

"By the way,"

"Hm?"

"What did Kazuha say to you before?"

She frowned. "And what about Heiji-kun?"

"H-He told me some pro tips and tricks."

Her eyes were narrowed into that _are you kidding me_ look.

I laughed nervously. "Anyway, what about Kazuha?"

Her face became smooth again. "She just told me that she confessed to Heiji-kun."

"_What?_"

"Is that wrong?"

"A-Haha-no."

_Haha, Heiji, you bastard. _And I've been watching that romance crap until dusk. Thanks a million for your advice. Maybe I'll track him down before school starts in a few days.

-Epilogue

(General POV)

"I do."

The last sentences were told.

Everyone clapped at the couple standing at the front. The brown-skinned man glared at a teenager student that was wolf-whistling. The woman just blushed as her eyes quickly darted around the room, embarrassed for the next moment. Everybody stood up and clapped harder when they gently kissed.

They still clapped while Heiji and Kazuha made their way through the red carpet.

Edogawa Conan stood up from the front row, and silently tugged on an arm.

"Just a sec."

"Now." He pulled harder, and Haibara complied unwillingly.

They walked out of the bundles of people swiftly. It was spring, and the sunshine was warm against their skins. A gentle breeze kept the atmosphere from being humid, and balls of cloud filled the sky. People were still clapping from behind, still congratulating the pair that would be leaving in an hour.

Conan sat down on a grassy hill and sighed.

"Whew…Weddings are _so_ dull."

"Because your head is only filled with brick." Haibara also sat down beside him. "I personally thought it was beautiful that they were getting married."

"Hmf." He closed his eyes and took off his glasses to clean them. "Married…They only dated for 6 months. And _I_ thought it would take forever."

"…"

They did not talk for a while.

"So."

"?"

"We're getting close to thirty." He grinned.

She snorted. "Remember, you're Edogawa Conan."

"Right."

There was another pause. Then, she noticed he was not satisfied by her answer. She realized what he wanted to say.

"Enjoy being a high schooler for now, won't you?" She chuckled and put a finger on his lips.

Momentarily, he was startled, but managed to mumble. "C'mon. I mean, we know we lo-"

"Skip the cheesy part, please."

He glared at her smiling face, but his face soon smoothed out. Because he realized she was a lot more closer to him than he thought.

They jumped from a loud voice.

"HEY KAZUHA! _Ran's _new _husband just asked her to go to the movies together! Will you be kind enough to drive her there_?" The voice could be heard all the way from the building to the hill.

"_Sonoko_!" Ran's protest.

"…That Sonoko."

Haibara smirked. "Be quick, they're gonna come out."

Ran smiled through the window as she watched the couple put their lips together.

**-0-**

**-End of No More Words-**

**A/N: **So this is the end of No More Words. Maybe it was too abrupt, and things happened really quickly. Still, I thought I should've ended it here. I will still appreciate reviews till the end. I might start writing another story soon, so cya till then.


End file.
